What If
by Ai Angel
Summary: What if Momo recovered from her coma a little earlier and got to go with Hitsugaya to the the real world, and meets Karin? Is Momo jealous that Karin likes Hitsugaya? Some Spoilers. HinaHitsu HitsuHina, other mild pairings. T, some teen stuff later.
1. Prologue Decision

This is just a story 'bout Hitsugaya and Hinamori and a bunch of things I wanted to happen but unfortunately didn't. I hope their both in character…

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Bleach would I write this?? And as much as I want to I don't own Bleach… (Goes and cries in a corner)**

* * *

_What If's:_

_What if Hinamori recovered from her coma before Hitsugaya went to the world of the living?_

_What if when Hinamori was in a coma realized that Aizen was a lost cause?_

_What if Hitsugaya suddenly hit a growth spurt and is __about as tall as Momo?_

_What if Hinamori__ somehow got to convince Yamamoto to let her accompany him there?_

_What if she stayed with him in Orihime's place?_

_What if Hinamori was there when Hitsugaya met Karin?_

* * *

Prologue: Decision

Hitsugaya was sitting by his childhood friend's bed in which she lay in a coma. He was going to the land of living with a few others in a few days. He almost didn't notice Retsu Unohana walk in.

"What is it Unohana-taichou?" He asked.

"I know I've asked this before but please talk to her… As I have said, she is waiting." She replied.

"Fine…" He bluntly stated.

"Do you want me to give you some privacy?" Unohana asked, slightly shocked from his sudden change in answer.

"Arigato gozimas, Unohana-taichou…" He thanked in advance.

He waited until she left until he spoke.

"It's been a while since me talked, Hinamori. I know I've visited but, I haven't talked to you and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Momo, whatever you do, just please don't die, I care too much about you…" He told her unconscious form.

He doubted she heard him but he still wanted to tell her. He stood up and got ready to leave when something grasped his wrist. He turned his head to see Hinamori with half lidded eyes with a gracious smile on her face. To say he only widened his eyes would be a lie. It was accompanied by a gape then followed by a small smile.

"Hit-tsu-uga-y-ya-k-kun?" She whispered.

"Hinamori? Are you really awake?" He asked unsurely.

"I g-guess I a-am…" She answered just as unsure as he was.

Before Hinamori knew it she felt his strong arms encircle her fragile frame. She returned the strong embrace and encircled her delicate arms around his back. They were both so caught up with their embrace that neither noticed 4th divisions captain watching them smiling an all knowing smile.

"Did I come back too early Hitsugaya-taichou?" She asked after about 2 minutes of them embracing.

They both immediately drew back, both embarrassed but Hitsugaya was better at hiding it. Hinamori on the other hand was as red as a tomato.

"No, it's fine Unohana-taichou…" Hitsugaya replied.

"I see you've recovered Hinamori-fukutaichou… How are you feeling?" Unohana asked the female.

"Fine, accept for a bit of stinging where… Um, _**he **_stabbed me…" Hinamori said nervously.

Both Unohana and Hitsugaya knew who 'he' was, Aizen Sosuke.

"It should for a while. It is going to leave a scar there and at time to time it will hurt a bit for the first week or so of consciousness but other than that it should be fine." Unohana said reassuring Hinamori and secretly assuring Hitsugaya knowing his overprotective nature around her. "Luckily a pain killer should take away the pain immediately."

"Souka…" Hinamori and Hitsugaya said relieved.

"Shall I leave you 2 to converse a while longer?" Unohana asked calmly, playing a little bit of matchmaker because the heavens knew they liked each other.

"If it's okay with Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori said wanting to say something she really wanted to say to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya just nodded and Unohana left the room.

"Shiro-chan… Gomen, I raised my sword to you and-and-and-" Hinamori began before starting to cry out.

"You're such a baka, you bed-wetter. I don't care about that stuff anymore and if I don't you shouldn't either." He reassured. Hinamori wiped away the tears when Hitsugaya suddenly asked, "Hinamori, so you still care for Aizen?"

"No." She stated bluntly which startled the prodigy. "He's a lost cause, I realized that in my coma, he tried killing me and you, I shouldn't and I don't."

"Souka, I have to go." He said about to leave.

Hinamori once again grasped his wrist.

"Where?" She asked curiously.

"I have to get ready to go to the world of the living with some others against an arrancar threat…" He said simply.

"Take me with you…" She said almost inaudible.

"I can't-" He started.

"Please, I need to make it up to everyone, to you and to myself for blindly following _**him**_, please, let me try and redeem myself. And don't worry about me being hurt you remember what Unohana-taichou said; she said I was completely fine. Please just let me try and convince Yamamoto to let me go with you…" She basically pleaded.

She started to give him the cutest pout and the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster. He tried to resist but both he and Hinamori knew he would eventually give in to her.

"Fine…" He muttered.

"Thank you Shiro-chan!" She said practically jumping out of her bed and flinging her arms around his neck.

"And its Hitsugaya-taichou to you bed-wetter!" He said jokingly. They both turned their heads when they heard the door open.

"Oh my, did I come at a bad time again?" Unohana said teasingly.

"No, not really." Toshiro said bluntly.

"Unohana-taichou is ok for me to take a trip to Yamamoto-taichou's place??" Hinamori asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure if you should be moving around-" Unohana started unsurely.

"That's not a problem. Hitsugaya-kun can you carry me there?" She asked innocently. Hitsugaya had a split second of shock shown on his face.

"No." He stated bluntly.

"Please, Hitsugaya-_taichou_?" She said adding the honorific almost reluctantly and gave her cutest puppy dog face. Again he tried to resist it but it didn't work. He gave in.

"Fine…" He grumbled.

With her arms still around her neck he put one of his arms around his arms under her knees and another behind her back supporting her (just imagine bridal style with her hanging onto his neck).

"Now that I'm all set can I go now?" Hinamori said with a bright smile on her face.

"If you're feeling ok then I-" Unohana began.

"Thank you Unohana-taichou!!" Hinamori thanked gratefully. "Let's go Hitsugaya-kun!"

At this point Toshiro felt like a horse. As quickly as he could he did as many shunpos as he could to the 1st division. There was no way anyone was going to see him carrying Momo. When they got there Hitsugaya prayed in his head that there weren't a lot of people around in the 1st division. When he got there he saw Chojiro, the 1st division's lieutenant.

"Would you mind if we converse with Yamamoto-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Of course Hitsugaya-taichou!" He led them around the division. "You're lucky; he's drinking tea on the porch."

He stood behind the door and the general shadow of the captain was seen through the door.

"Yamamoto-taichou, you have visitors. The 10th division taichou and the 5th division fukutaichou." Chojiro stated behind the door.

"Let them both in." Yamamoto stated calmly.

Chojiro slid open the door and left.

"Have a seat, Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou." He said nonchalantly.

Hitsugaya obliged and sat on a cushion and let Momo crawl out of his arms and sit on one herself.

"What have you come to see me for?" Yamamoto asked straight to the point.

"Well-"

For the next half an hour Hinamori had tried to convince Yamamoto to let her go on that particular mission. Yamamoto listened to every reason but his answer was always 'No'.

"You have reasonable arguments but you have decided to not accept the fact that you're injured." Yamamoto confessed.

"Demo, Yamamoto-taichou I'm fine, that's what Unohana-taichou said!!" Hinamori half lied.

There was another half an hour of Hinamori trying to convince Yamamoto to let her go. Hitsugaya could swear he could be here all day so he decided to end it.

"Yamamoto-taichou, if you will allow her to come then I will take full responsibility of her safety." Toshiro stated.

"If you are willing to take on such a responsibility I guess I will approve." Yamamoto concluded.

"Arigatou gozimas!" Hinamori said happily.

Hitsugaya stood up and helped Hinamori up and they walked out of the 1st division. When they were far enough Hinamori jumped and swung her arms around Hitsugaya.

"Arigatou gozimas Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori murmured.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I only did it because something could happen if you're not with me. I mean you're such an air head. There's a million and one ways for you to get hurt. Plus who's going to make sure you go to sleep! I mean you still look like a kid. I've even caught up to you!" Toshiro said jokingly.

That's when she finally noticed. Hitsugaya was the same height as her, maybe even taller.

"Hey just because you sprouted up doesn't mean I'm a kid, Shiro-chan!"

"Yes it does, bed-wetter" And that led to an argument.

A few days later and Toshiro, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikaku, Renji, Rukia and Momo were ready to enter the land of the living…

* * *

TBC

Thanks for reading. R&R.


	2. 1 Information

Second chappie!! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to I don't own Bleach!! Now you lawyers can't sue me!!**

* * *

_What If's:_

_What if Hinamori recovered from her coma before Hitsugaya went to the world of the living?_

_What if when Hinamori was in a coma realized that Aizen was a lost cause?_

_What if Hitsugaya suddenly hit a growth spurt and is about as tall as Momo?_

_What if Hinamori somehow got to convince Yamamoto to let her accompany him there?_

_What if she stayed with him in Orihime's place?_

_What if Hinamori was there when Hitsugaya met Karin?_

* * *

Chapter 1: Information

They got to the land of the living and all of them stared in awe. But that's when they all thought,

"Where do we stay?"

"Taichou, do you have any idea where we're going to stay?" Rangiku asked the prodigy.

"No." Was his simple answer.

"Ano, shouldn't we find Kurosaki-kun?" Hinamori suggested shyly.

"That's a great idea, Hinamori-chan!!" Rangiku exclaimed and gave Hinamori an air tight hug. "Wait how do we get there?"

"We follow their reiatsu… Baka…" Toshiro stated in an it's-obvious-idiot tone.

"Matsumoto-san, I don't think Hinamori-kun can breathe…" Ikaku pointed out.

Immediately Matsumoto released Hinamori in fear that the child prodigy would turn her in to a human ice block for almost killing his childhood friend. When she was released Hinamori was gasping for precious oxygen and Matsumoto was giving a nervous smile to her captain who was glaring a thousand daggers at his subordinate. They found Ichigo in his school. They were all wearing their gigai. Their gigais had the school uniforms on. The white collared button up shirt and grey pants/skirt. Whilst Renji and Ikaku left their shirts not fully buttoned up, Toshiro and Yumichika had it fully buttoned up with a tie. Rangiku left her breast practically completely exposed (as always) whilst Hinamori made sure her shirt was very modest and she wore a red bow at her top button. Hinamori let her hair down from her bun and put it in a high ponytail instead, the people here seemed to think that walking around in a bun was weird. They slid open the door to which connected to the room Ichigo was in. He looked in their direction.

"Mornin'! How ya been Ichigo?" Renji bellowed.

"R-Renji! Ikaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san! Toshiro! Wait a second! Who are you?" Ichigo exclaimed then pointed at Hinamori.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" Toshiro said sounding mad.

Hinamori stepped in front of her mad friend and bowed.

"Ohayo. My name is Hinamori Momo. I'm Hitsugaya-kun's friend." She said sweetly before rising.

"Hinamori! It's Hitsugaya-taichou not Hitsugaya-kun!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" She said absent mindedly.

"Why are you guys here?" Ichigo asked.

"Orders from above. We're to prepare for the upcoming battle with the Arrancar, by entering the real world and joining forces with the Shinigami representative, or so we were told." Renji stated bluntly.

"Arran… Who?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"What's up with you? You were fighting without knowing what the enemy was?" Renji asked with the 'Are-you-an-idiot' tone.

_And Hitsugaya-kun thinks I'm a baka. Even I know… _ Momo thought sarcastically.

"Fighting?" Ichigo asked.

"Idiot! The guys who tore you up the other day!" A voice came from behind Ichigo.

_Here comes her big entry… _Renji thought sarcastically.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said to himself.

There she stood in her dramatic glory, Rukia. Arms folded and standing on an open window sill. Letting the breeze make her skirt and hair fly.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san! Whoa! She just came through the window!" One student exclaimed.

"So that's why we haven't seen her at school for so long!" Exclaimed another.

"Idiot! That has nothing to do with not coming to school!" Another student said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What's up with the redhead guy and the skinhead?" Another student said poking fun at Renji and Ikaku.

Rukia jumped from the window sill and kicked Ichigo square on the cheek.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing, Rukia!?" Bellowed Ichigo.

Renji came from behind and put Ichigo in an arm lock. Allowing Rukia to throw a slap at Ichigo's face. She sent another one.

"You bitch!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What with that cowardly face, huh!?" Rukia shouted back.

Rukia placed her hand on his head and pulled his Shinigami form out of his body.

"Come with me!" Rukia demanded whilst pulling the substitute Shinigami by his hair.

Rukia jumped out of the classroom with Ichigo at her command.

_Poor Kurosaki-kun… _Momo thought sympathetically.

"I knew this would happen." Rangiku commented.

"Yup. This guy needs looking after." Renji commented back.

"Well, if someone stuck their cowardly face out like that, I'd wanna do that too." Ikaku said in an 'I-don't-really-care' tone.

"Really? Even as sullen as he was, he looked pretty excited by all that." Rangiku said in a 'Really?' tone.

"What!? He wasn't excited at all!" Yumichika argued.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, did I, Yumichika?" Rangiku debated.

"So who are you seeking agreement from? Ikaku?" Yumichika exclaimed.

"Don't drag me into this!" Ikaku shouted.

"Hey, you guys! Just be quiet!" Toshiro commanded.

"Hey, look! What happened to Kurosaki?" inquired a worried student.

"You can the whites of his eyes, right?" Another student asked shakily.

"Whoa! This is bad, is he dead?" A student said jumping to conclusions.

"Those guys look dangerous! That one's got red hair and tattoos!" A student said criticizing Renji.

"Don't let it bother you Renji! It's just humans running off at the mouth!" Ikaku said trying to calm down the usually hot-headed red head.

"A blonde girl's got big tits! A tall silver-haired middle schooler! A sweet-looking middle schooler with a flat chest! A bob-haired pretty boy! A bald dude carrying a wooden sword!" A student said criticizing them all.

Ikaku got an evil look in his eye.

"Hey… Whoever just called me bald, get over here…!" Ikaku said, an evil aura surrounding him and unsheathing his wooden sword slightly.

_This is not going to end pretty… _Yumichika thought.

"Don't let it bother you. It's just humans running their mouths off." Renji mimicked.

Ikaku drew out his sword completely and swung it once. All the students backed

away and ran off.

"Shut up! Let me at 'em!" Ikaku shouted.

"I will also lend you my services Ikaku!" Yumichika offered.

By then Hinamori noticed the mad looking Toshiro.

_Oh no… Hitsugaya-kun's mad! What do I do? Maybe ducking would be a good idea? _

Hinamori thought over idea after idea after idea on what to do.

"I'll help!" The so called bob-haired pretty boy exclaimed once again.

"Somebody take over for me." Toshiro said looking angered.

_Oh no he's going to explode! _Hinamori thought.

Soon everyone got into a ruckus. Then Keigo pranced in.

"Hey! Who's creating all this tension without me?!" Keigo exclaimed sounding shocked.

His mood suddenly changed when he came face to face with an angered Ikaku.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikaku demanded when Ikaku pulled him up by the tie. "What are you looking at? I'll turn you into ground round, deep fry you until you're nice and crispy and then…"

Then he was suddenly hit in the back of the head by none other than Matsumoto.

"I told you to stop doing that, Baldy" Rangiku scolded whilst patting his head.

"What do you think you're doing Matsumoto?" Sounding angry, "Petting someone's head like that!!"

"Shut up! I'll tattle tale you to Yachiru if you keep making a fuss." Matsumoto threatened.

He suddenly got a terrified look.

"Th-That's… Hey, you… Please forgive me!" Ikaku apologized pathetically.

"You should have been good and listened to me in the first place!" Matsumoto scolded some more. "And quit dawdling, you guys!! We're leaving this place, punks."

"Rangiku-san! I'm not a punk!" Hinamori said not wanting to be deemed a punk.

"There's no way I'm included with those punks, right?" Toshiro said with a glare.

"Of course not! Taichou and Hinamori-chan are different. Lately, you've been acting like love birds." Rangiku said teasing.

The taichou kept his cool but Hinamori couldn't help but blushing.

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori complained.

"I was just teasing Hinamori-chan!" Rangiku you apologized half-heartedly.

Unbeknownst to the group Keigo was staring at Matsumoto's twin peaks.

"That's quite the scandalous uniform, Onee-san!" Keigo said jumping towards Matsumoto.

But before he got too close Matsumoto hit him in face just by lifting up her hand. He fell to the grown twitching and a big red mark where Matsumoto hit him.

"Hey, is this guy okay?" Ikaku asked in fake sympathy.

"He's fine! He's fine!" Matsumoto said absent-mindedly.

"You sure Rangiku-san? He looked quite hurt…" Hinamori asked sympathetically crouching over Keigo's twitching form.

"Yeah, he's fine! Now let's go! Let's go!" Matsumoto said not really caring.

"But, Rangiku-san he's unconscious and-" Hinamori didn't get to finish since she was pulled up by her arm by Toshiro whilst letting out a slight squeak.

"Come on, Hinamori. We have more important things to do." Toshiro said not really liking Hinamori that close to someone she didn't know.

"Ok, ok… I just hope he isn't too hurt…" Hinamori said with worry that someone was unconscious twitching on the ground.

She took out a bandage from her pocket and stuck it right across his nose. She shot one more sympathetic look at him before completely turning away and running to catch up with the rest of them. Keigo began to try and get up but that Mizuiro stepped on him.

"With you lying down like that, you look like part of the furnishing, Asano-san." Mizuiro stated.

"You're using that polite speech again!" Keigo said annoyed.

Keigo then turned up and felt his nose with had a bandage over it. She thought of the person who would show concern like that. She had a soft sweet voice, dark hair, an almost flat just but was definitely bigger than Rukia's chest and wore baby pink panties with peaches on the back (yes he saw up her skirt when she got up and ran towards the group).

They travelled all the way to Ichigo house. Whilst Rangiku, Renji, Ikaku and Yumichika took the short way through a light bulb in Ichigo's room, Hitsugaya and Hinamori took the long way through his bedroom window. Renji had given a lengthy explanation why everyone had come, Rukia because she was the closest to Ichigo, Renji because he was the closest to Rukia, Ikaku because Renji thought that he would be good, Yumichika because he insisted on going, Rangiku because she heard and thought it sounded interesting and Hitsugaya because they needed a captain.

"At any rate, Aizen has definitely developed an interest in you, Kurosaki Ichigo." The silver-haired captain said sitting on the window sill with Momo his side.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou and Momo-chan, the poor sports who were the only ones against coming through the ceiling." Rangiku said cheerfully.

"Have you guys been waiting by the window this entire time? You shouldn't do that! A silver-haired elementary school stands out enough without you doing something like that." Renji stated.

"Shut up!" Toshiro snapped.

But suddenly Ichigo pointed out,

"What about you, Hinamori? Why did you come?"

"I came because I wanted to redeem myself for blindly following _**him**_! Besides who else is going to keep Shiro-chan in place?" Hinamori said making a joke.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Bed-wetter. And I keep myself in place. I only let you come because you wouldn't rest if you I left you by yourself!" Hitsugaya corrected from his spot on the window sill.

"Mou, Hitsugaya-kun! I don't wet the bed anymore!" Momo complained because of the nickname.

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me Shiro-chan!" Hitsugaya commented.

"Will someone please explain to me who this 'he' is and why Toshiro is calling Hinamori a bed wetter and why Hinamori is called Toshiro Whitey-chan?" Ichigo demanded.

"He is… Aizen-taichou…" Hinamori said sadly, but that exclaimed happily, "And Hitsugaya-kun and I go at it like this because we've been friends since forever!"

"coughAndsoontobelovebirdscough" Rangiku 'coughed'.

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori scolded a blush complimenting her face.

"Anyway…" Ichigo pressed on.

"Arrancar are born when a hollow removes its mask. But the resulting maskless Hollow is not much of a threat. If he really were to go to war with Soul Society, then his only objective in creating Arrancar is to come up with something even greater than Menos." Hitsugaya informed.

"Greater than Menos? What's with that? It sounds like you're implying that there is an even higher level than the Menos." Ichigo said dumbly.

"Well, more specifically, there are three sub-divisions among the Menos. The first are Gillian. They're the lowest level, and in human terms, you might liken them to foot soldiers. One of their characteristics is that they all look the same. Shortly after you got your Shinigami powers, you fended off one of these. He's just a foot soldier." Hitsugaya informed grimly.

"He's a… Foot-soldier?" Ichigo asked rhetorically with his eyebrow twitching.

"Although they appear to be big, their movements are slow and their intelligence level is that of a beast. It wouldn't be difficult for someone of captain class to defeat one. The problem starts here. The second one is Adjuchas. They're smaller than Gillian and smaller in number, but they are highly intelligent and several times more able than the Gillian in battle. They look after the numerous Gillian. And then the third class is Vasto Lorde. They're the greatest of the Menos. They're the same size as humans. There are very few of them. It's said there are only a few of them in all of Hueco Mundo. Bluntly put, a Vasto Lorde's battle abilities are even greater of a taichou. By changing Menos in to Arrancar, they come in to possession of an incalculable amount of power. With three of our captains now on their side commanding all those Menos, all we can is this: If, at this point in time, Aizen manages to bring 10 Vasto Lorde's under his control then it's the end of Soul Society." Hitsugaya grimly put it.

* * *

TBC

R&R Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. 2 The Battle

Third one

Third one! I have no clue how long this story is gonna be!!

**Disclaimer: It's sad to all us Bleach fan fiction writers when we have to say: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!**

* * *

_What If's:_

_What if Hinamori recovered from her coma before Hitsugaya went to the world of the living?_

_What if when Hinamori was in a coma realized that Aizen was a lost cause?_

_What if Hitsugaya suddenly hit a growth spurt and is about as tall as Momo?_

_What if Hinamori somehow got to convince Yamamoto to let her accompany him there?_

_What if she stayed with him in Orihime's place?_

_What if Hinamori was there when Hitsugaya met Karin?_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Battle

After the lengthy explanation Hinamori got an unwanted shiver down her spine even though she already knew of this she didn't like hearing it. She felt Hitsugaya's hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her and even a comforting squeeze. She turned her head to see a small smile that only she could see. She felt slightly more at peace. He slowly took his hand off her shoulder. When she looked back at Rangiku and Renji, Renji had stuck his hand down Kon's throat and was searching around for something, Rangiku by his side.

"Hey, can you really get it out like that?" Matsumoto inquired.

Renji took his hand out and a small green marble-like thing came out of Kon's mouth.

"Got it! This is it! This is it!" Renji showed her.

"It's kind of nasty looking. For a Gikon to come out so easily, it's either a simple design or a crazy one. That's our Bureau of Technological Development for you. They do things differently." Matsumoto stated.

"I said hey!" Ichigo exclaimed because he had said it twice before.

"What is it?" Renji asked looking annoyed.

"When are you guys going back?" Ichigo questioned as Renji stuffed the Gikon back into Kon.

"What are you talking about? We aren't going back. We're going to be here until the fight with Arrancar is over." Renji told Ichigo.

"Well, where are you going to sleep?" Ichigo asked whilst they all looked at him dumbly. "And before you answer there is no way my house has enough space for all of you."

"Not even for me?" Rangiku asked hopefully.

"Normally, you'd be the last one I'd let stay." Ichigo said stepping back, "Besides, I don't even get why you think it would be okay for you to stay here."

Matsumoto started to unbutton the few button she had done up.

"What are you doing? You can't stay here even if you unbutton your shirt!" Ichigo shouted.

Then Rangiku started to lift her already short skirt.

"You can't stay here even if you lift up your skirt a little!" Ichigo said whilst covering his eyes with his hands and leaving a tiny space between them, "Damn it! Seduction like that isn't going to work on me! I'm definitely not that type of guy!"

"Then how about you close that gap between your fingers…" Rukia pointed out bluntly.

Standing up from the bed Hinamori crossed her arms and glared daggers at Matsumoto (hey she wasn't the best friend of Toshiro for nothing).

"Rangiku-san! It's very un-ladylike to do things like that!" Momo scolded.

Everyone even Toshiro was shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Yeah, yeah, and it's very unladylike to never wear a flattering outfit and always wearing grandma suits!" Rangiku argued back.

"I wear appropriate and modest clothing not grandma suits!" Hinamori corrected.

This led to a very long argument. It took a while but they finally apologized to each other (with a little help from Hitsugaya).

"Well, for the time-being, I'll stay at Orihime's." Rangiku announced.

This made Kon's ears perk up.

"Stay there? Did Orihime say it was okay?" Ichigo questioned.

"No, but the kid can't say no once someone asks her a favour." Rangiku said.

"Inoue-san and Rangiku-san staying in the same room!" Kon said to himself starting to have perverted and dirty thoughts of the 2. "What an amazing forbidden garden! How about a mascot character in the garden-" Kon had just jumped and barely missed Rangiku.

"Are you coming too, Taichou?" Rangiku asked cheerfully.

"Of course not, baka!" Toshiro stated bluntly and started walking off.

"Fine then Hinamori-chan and I will have all the fun!" Rangiku teased whilst swinging an arm around Hinamori's shoulders.

"Demo, Rangiku-san, I have to go with Hitsugaya-kun with this, besides it's rude to intrude on someone like that unannounced Rangiku-san." Hinamori said slipping away from Rangiku's grasp and to the direction Toshiro was walking to.

"You two should come. It'll be fun!" Rangiku tempted.

"For you maybe." Toshiro argued.

"What about you Hinamori-chan?" Rangiku asked.

"Hitsugaya-kun's right about this, your type of fun and our type of fun are very different." Hinamori replied politely.

All 3 walked off looking for a place to stay. Rangiku had found her way to Orihime's and Toshiro and Momo were currently sitting on her roof next to each other, looking just like a couple.

"You 2 can come in if you don't have anywhere to go!" Rangiku shouted. Orihime gave a strange look.

"Shut up" Was Toshiro's answer.

"That was a little mean…" Hinamori criticized.

"You don't have to stay up here you know. You can go down there with Matsumoto." Toshiro suggested.

"And leave you here, all alone, as if, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori giggled.

"Arigatou… Bed-wetter."

After a while they heard laughter and talk about yummy food.

"They sure are noisy, aren't they?" Hinamori asked rhetorically.

"Yeah…" He said absent mindedly.

After a few moments they both sensed something. As quickly as he could Hitsugaya go into his Shinigami form.

"Go somewhere safe." He instructed his Gigai.

"Er, hai sir." He replied.

"You too Hinamori," The Taichou commanded.

"No Hitsugaya-kun." Was he simple reply.

"Taichou." Matsumoto greeted.

"Where's Inoue?"

"I told her to look after my gigai. She won't get involved in the battle." Matsumoto answered.

"Ok,"

Before anyone knew it Hitsugaya had picked up Hinamori and shunpo-ed to where his gigai was. He put her down and pushed her to his gigai.

"Look after her, she doesn't get hurt, at all." Hitsugaya commanded before shunpo-ing back to Matsumoto.

The gigai wrapped his arms around Hinamori and held her in place. Hinamori didn't dare try and hurt the gigai, who knew what Hitsugaya would do if she hurt his current gigai. She had to watch from afar as the battle commenced. She could swear she was about to cry when she saw her childhood friend practically loosing the battle and practically loosing his life. But after a while the limits were removed and Renji, Rangiku and Toshiro won their battles with ease. After Toshiro defeated his opponent Momo watched from the side lines as he fell. Somehow Momo got out of the gigai's grip and ran as fast as she could to the side of Toshiro. The sight of his wounds and blood shocked her and saddened her. She ran to his side as her knees buckled and her tears started to fall. She looked at his form, it was covered with cuts and his life was slipping away. She couldn't take it anymore and cried over her dying friend, crying into his chest.

"Hitsugaya-kun… Please don't leave me again…" She sobbed over and over into his chest.

Momo heard Matsumoto call to Orihime for assistance. After a few moments Orihime arrived. Getting up from her spot she stood up and watched Orihime heal her friend. They all watched as his eyes started to open as the healing continued. Orihime finished and Toshiro began to sit up. Hinamori could feel most tears coming. So poor Hitsugaya had suddenly had a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a girl cry into his chest.

"I thought I lost you Hitsugaya-kun. I thought I lost you… Again." Hinamori sobbed.

Toshiro being her close friend put one arm around her back and rubbed his hand up and down,

"Calm down, I'm fine." He whispered into her ear.

_They really do look like lovers… _Matsumoto thought.

After Momo finally calmed down she stood up and apologized for doing that and Hitsugaya said it was fine. They made their way to Rukia and Orihime healed the gaping hole in her stomach.

* * *

TBC R&R

Hope you liked it.


	4. 3 Questions and Answers

The fourth chapter is here!!

**Disclaimer: It's sad and depressing but I don't own Bleach…**

* * *

_What If's:_

_What if Hinamori recovered from her coma before Hitsugaya went to the world of the living?_

_What if when Hinamori was in a coma realized that Aizen was a lost cause?_

_What if Hitsugaya suddenly hit a growth spurt and is about as tall as Momo?_

_What if Hinamori somehow got to convince Yamamoto to let her accompany him there?_

_What if she stayed with him in Orihime's place?_

_What if Hinamori was there when Hitsugaya met Karin?_

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers.

After healing Rukia Orihime somehow convinced Hitsugaya and Hinamori to stay at her house.

"Ano, I only have 2 futons…" Orihime lied, really she was just helping Matsumoto play matchmaker.

"Oh, then I'm sure Taichou wouldn't mind sharing one with Hinamori-chan! Right, Taichou?"

A light pink started to envelope Hinamori's usually pale face.

"D-demo-" Hinamori started.

"You guys are childhood friends right? I'm sure you've slept in the same bed!" Matsumoto interrupted.

"D-demo-" Hinamori started again.

"I won't hear it!" Matsumoto shouted.

Once they were ready to go to bed Toshiro said,

"Don't wet the bed, bed-wetter…" And as always this led to an argument.

That night Hinamori could have sworn the air conditioning was on 0 degrees. She could feel herself shivering. Toshiro and herself had their backs facing each other, their situation a little embarrassing. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and pull her towards a source of heat. She gasped at the limb that had encircled her waist.

"If I was a mile away I would of heard you shivering… Baka Momo." Toshiro said lazily.

The whole night Hinamori could have sworn she was blushing the whole time.

The next day at school Hitsugaya and Hinamori were sitting on the roof. Whilst Hitsugaya was doing work, Hinamori was staring up into space enjoying the breeze and her company. Suddenly Matsumoto playfully covered Hitsugaya's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" Matsumoto asked playfully.

"What are you doing now, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"Oh my! You're incredible, Taichou! You got it on your first try!" Matsumoto said sounding surprised.

Annoyed Hitsugaya took off Matsumoto's hands from his eyes and glared at her.

"I can't imagine anybody getting that wrong." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"What are you 2 doing here?" Matsumoto questioned. "Do kids wearing school uniforms have to come up here?"

"Hitsugaya-kun's giving his report, Rangiku-san." Hinamori said shyly behind them and standing up.

"Oh, Hinamori!" Rangiku said in fake shock. "Did you say how we kicked their butts after our limiters were removed?"

"Those guys were weaklings." Toshiro said bluntly. "They weren't Vasto Lordes. They probably weren't even Adjuchas. Even me, a captain, couldn't defeat Gillian class without releasing my limiters. Their level is that high."

"Mou, Hitsugaya-kun," Momo said getting up from her seat, "You make it sound like we can't win…"

"Maybe, we can't…" Toshiro responded.

"Having a lover's squabble are we?' Matsumoto teased.

"Rangiku-san!" Momo scolded.

"Wari, wari." Rangiku apologized jokingly.

* * *

Later Hinamori helped Hitsugaya and Matsumoto carry and set up a large screen. They were currently wearing casual clothes. Hinamori had her hair in a ponytail again, with a black spaghetti strap shirt with a huge dark pink heart on the front, a denim jacket that went down to her elbows and three quarter jeans. Toshiro was wearing a black polo with a white collar with long jeans. Rangiku was wearing a long sleeved green shirt with a yellow short sleeve cardigan on top and a brown skirt. They were staring at the screen as it was connecting. While it was connecting the door opened. They all turned around. It was Orihime.

"Wow… So cool…" Orihime said, "I mean, what is this, Toshiro-kun?"

"Damn, she came home at a really bad time." Toshiro said to himself.

When it did connect the person they were connecting to was distracted with something else (I don't know what she's doing). When she noticed she quickly put it behind her back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" She said hurriedly. "This is the Technology Development Department's Technological Research Room."

"I'm Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the 10th Squad."

"We'll connect you now." The girl said.

The screen went from the girl to Yamamoto.

"Co-… Commander-General." Orihime stuttered.

"As usual you're quick with your work, aren't you Hitsugaya-Taichou. The reason we had you prepare this line so urgently was none other than… We've discovered Aizen Sosuke's true objective." Yamamoto informed.

_A-Aizen… _Hinamori thought allowing her knees shake a little.

"Aizen's… True objective?!" Hitsugaya said shocked.

"Evidently, yes."

"Oh… Th-this seems to be a pretty important conversation, so I'll leave the room." Orihime said nervously whilst walking towards the door.

"Wait…" Yamamoto said making Orihime stop in her tracks and look at the screen, "This conversation involves you humans as well, please stay and listen."

"Alright…" Orihime responded.

"It's been several months since Aizen vanished. As you know, the investigations of the 5th squad Captain's Office discovered that Aizen has used the Underground Central 46 Chamber searches to the "Seijoutoukyorin" and the "Daireisho Kairou" is ongoing. The other day, Ukitake, who was investigating the "Daireisho Kairou", discovered some clues.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, you're really working at it, huh." Shunsui commented._

"_Kyoraku? What are you doing here?" Ukitake questioned._

"_We had some free time, so we've come to assist you." Replied Nanao._

"_That's it hope you don't mind." Shunsui said. _

"_Thank you." Ukitake thanked. _

"_Taichou" A subordinate called. "We found traces of Aizen-Taichou's spiritual power just now."_

"_I'll send it to the monitor over there momentarily." Another subordinate called._

"_These are… Research materials about the Hougyoku and other related documents." Nanao informed._

"_Well, Sosuke-kun was targeting the Hougyoku, so that's understandable." Shunsui pointed out._

"_Ukitake-taichou, take a look at that." Nanao informed, "Its information that has no connection to the Hougyoku at all."_

"_This is…" Ukitake started._

_End Flashback_

"The information Aizen was looking at… What…" Toshiro began.

"The 'Ouken'." Answered Yamamoto.

"Umm… What is this Ouken?" Orihime inquired.

"'The key to the royal house', just like how it's written. There's a royal family in Soul Society as well. But even if you say 'king', because all of Soul Society was left to the Central 46 Chamber and they don't do anything at all, it doesn't really feel like they exist. In reality, Taichou, Hinamori-chan and I have never seen them directly with our own eyes." Matsumoto informed.

"That king's name is 'Reiou' and his existence is symbolic yet indispensable to all of Soul Society. While the royal palace is within Soul Society, it exists within a different space, and the Royal Guard defends it. The 'Ouken' is the key which leads to where the Royal Palace is located." Yamamoto said.

"So that means… Aizen-san intends to… That king…" Orihime stuttered.

"Kill him. Most likely, that's what he intends to do." Yamamoto further informed. "However, that is not where the problem lies."

"The book that Aizen looked at wasn't about where the Ouken could be found." Toshiro said.

"Undoubtedly so. The whereabouts of the Ouken are told only to the Captains of Gotei 13 orally. Therefore there is no such thing as a book that has its location recorded. What he read was literature describing situation when the Ouken was made. What he found out was how to make an Ouken." Yamamoto continued.

_Flashback_

"_How to create an Ouken… In order to do so, one needs 100,000 souls, a heavily spirited area, in other words a zone whose radius extends one 'reiri'. This 'heavily spirited area' points to a spiritually unique point in the material world. This place is particularly favourable for gatherings of most spiritual entities… When there is a transition period between ears." Ukitake explained._

"_Nanao-chan, where is this 'heavily spirited area' for the current time period?" Shunsui asked his vice-captain._

"_Ah, yes, please wait a moment." Nanao responded before turning to the computer. "This is…"_

_End Flashback_

"The heavily spirited area that Aizen will target is… Karakura Town." Yamamoto said ending the suspense.

Looks of shock enveloped everyone's faces.

"The 100,000 souls and heavily spirited zone whose radius extends one 'reiri' is difficult to imagine the details, thinking realistically, but I will put it simply… In the case that Aizen manages to complete the 'Ouken' as he learned from the document… Both Karakura Town and the land and people in contact with it, all of it will be ripped away from the world and vanish completely." Yamamoto informed grimly.

"Th… That can't be…" Orihime stuttered, "Stop… Isn't there anyway to stop that from happening?"

"Even if there is none, we will stop it." Yamamoto assured, "That is why the Gotei 13 exists."

Matsumoto gave Orihime a reassuring smirk and Hinamori gave a reassuring smile even though she was also getting involuntary shivers down her spine.

"It's limited, but there is still time…" Yamamoto said, "According to Kurotsuchi's report, the Hougyoku, released form it's seal within a soul, is in a deep sleep. Even using the prescribed methods, it will take 4 months for the Hougyoku to completely awaken. Unless the Hougyoku is awakened, Aizen cannot gather what he needs. It will be after that that he makes his first move. The showdown will be this winter! Until then, we must all strengthen out skill, and each man should make his preparations for the battle!" Commanded Yamamoto.

"Yes Sir." Hinamori, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto chorused.

"And Inoue Orihime… Aizen will be targeting the material world, so there will be times when we may not be able to hold them back on our own. We will need the strength of the material world as well… Could you relay that to Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yamamoto asked seriously.

"Yes sir!" Orihime said before running out of the room, determination in her eyes.

"Well, I'll go pass this on to Ikaku and the others." Rangiku said walking out of the room.

"Yeah, I'll go, too." Hitsugaya said turning and walking out.

"Yeah, me too." Hinamori said turning as well.

"Oh, could you wait a moment, Hinamori-fukutaichou?" Yamamoto asked, "The Shinigami Woman's Association would like to have a few words with you."

"Yes sir." Hinamori replied.

The members of the Shinigami Woman's Association walked in, actually Yachiru ran in with a big white box.

"Ne, Oldie give us some time to associate as women!" Yachiru shooed.

Ignoring the pet name Yamamoto walked out.

"Hey Peachy!" Yachiru called out coming up really close to the screen making Yachiru's head look really big.

"Hey Yachiru-san." Hinamori said sweetly whilst waving and sweat dropping.

"Yachiru-fukutaichou, remember what we came here to discuss." Nanao reminded.

"Oh right." The pink headed girl said as if remembering something then started whispering, "How's it going with you and Frosty?"

Hinamori turned a deep red. Before she could answer,

"He's appropriate unlike Shunsui-taichou; you two make a good couple." Nanao said pushing Yachiru out of the way and fixing her glasses.

"I heard from Matsumoto-san that you guys shared the same bed last night. How was it?" Kiyone asked excitedly after pushing Nanao out of the way.

"Remember if he breaks your heart and leaves for a 100 years you can forgive him…" Soifon advised after pushing Kiyone out of the way and referring to Yoruichi and herself, making Momo sweat drop.

"He's a nice guy…" Nemu said after lightly pushing Soifon away.

"He's cute too!" Isane said after pushing Nemu.

"Oi! It's my turn!" Yachiru said pushing all the females away. "So how is it going between you and Frosty, Peachy?"

"We're just friends!" Hinamori said waving her hands in front of her.

"Well then! Make the first move! Before you know it someone might steal him!" Kiyone said pushing Yachiru away.

"We all know he's got a hundred and one fan girls out there you would die 101 times to be in your position." Isane said calmly after pushing Kiyone.

"Stop interrupting me people! I'm the president anyway!" Yachiru shouted pushing them all away, "Anyway Peachy, you got a package!"

"Really from who?" Hinamori said interested.

"Well, on the card it said 'To: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori, From: Grandma Hitsugaya'! I found it in your room!" Yachiru exclaimed happily.

"Thanks- Hey wait! What were you doing in my room?" Momo asked suspiciously.

"Trying to find evidence that you liked Hitsugaya-taichou." Nemu said after pushing Yachiru.

"Nemu! You weren't supposed to tell her that we were snooping through her stuff!" Soifon scolded angrily.

"I apologize Soifon-taichou." Nemu apologized bluntly.

"Well, anyway! See ya later Peachy!" Yachiru said pushing the two females away.

The screen turned black. Momo knew that Hitsugaya was probably waiting for her so she was going to wait for the colour of her face to go back to normal before leaving.

* * *

TBC! R&R

Please tell me if anyone is OOC!


	5. 4 Shouta and Yui Part I

I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I need to do this otherwise you lawyers might start suing me so, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!! **

* * *

_What If's:_

_What if Hinamori recovered from her coma before Hitsugaya went to the world of the living?_

_What if when Hinamori was in a coma realized that Aizen was a lost cause?_

_What if Hitsugaya suddenly hit a growth spurt and is about as tall as Momo?_

_What if Hinamori somehow got to convince Yamamoto to let her accompany him there?_

_What if she stayed with him in Orihime's place?_

_What if Hinamori was there when Hitsugaya met Karin?_

* * *

Chapter 4: Shouta and Yui, Part 1

Hinamori walked out of the room when her face was back to its original colour and walked out of the building seeing Hitsugaya waiting for her.

"So what did they want to see you about?" He questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Just that a package came in for me- I mean us from your granny…" Replied a blush staining her face.

He looked at her confused but didn't press on the subject.

It was a few days later that Ikaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Matsumoto met up at a park. Hinamori was wearing a long white spaghetti strap baby doll top with a thin light blue that tied at the front just under her bust, she also wore denim shorts that went down to her mid-thighs and blue trainers.** (A/N if you want to know what everyone is wearing then check out episode 128) **Hitsugaya was sitting on the bench with Hinamori next to him hands neatly folded in her lap whilst everyone else was standing up.

"So, Abarai will be staying with Urahara Kisuke for a while?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"No matter what he says, I think he likes it there." Answered Rangiku.

"He's probably gotten used to it after staying there twice there twice now." Hinamori said.

"Oh and he said that he's training Chad." Rangiku said.

"Sounds like he's having a pretty good time." Yumichika pointed out.

"It's pretty clear we don't have enough power on our side, considering how strong the Arrancar are." Toshiro said.

"So what should we do?" Ikaku asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Toshiro asked sarcastically, "We have to improve our fighting abilities or we won't be able to win future battles."

"You're right." Yumichika said thoughtfully, "It's maddening but the Arrancar's strength is the real thing."

"Awesome. That means we get to have more fun fights." Ikaku said with a smirk on his face.

"This all sounds perfect for you." Rangiku commented.

"Damn straight. Matsumoto, you'd better polish your techniques if you wanna make it back to Soul Society in one piece!" Ikaku said teasing Matsumoto.

"I know. Oh shoot! It's this late already? If I don't hurry, the stores will get crowded and I won't be able to take my time picking out stuff out." Rangiku exclaimed.

"Ano Rangiku-san-" Hinamori started knowing exactly what Rangiku was about to do.

"Daijoubu, Hinamori-chan! I'll get you some cute things too!" Rangiku assured winking at her friend.

"What's this about stores?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm going to check out the town. I have to go shoppin-! I mean, check if anything strange is going on." Rangiku said cheekily.

"You just said shopping." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"So, Taichou, I'm off." Matsumoto said whilst taking off.

"That airhead… It's always in one ear and out the other with her." Toshiro said still annoyed.

The four decided to split up into Yumichika and Ikaku, Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Momo and Toshiro were having a real look around town when suddenly their communicators started beeping when they heard a flute playing. They took them out, Hitsugaya's black one and Momo's baby blue one.

_Is this… A hollow?_ _Or…?_ Hitsugaya thought.

_Could it be…? _Hinamori thought.

They continued walking until they heard the noise suddenly stop. They looked at each other and nodded. Quickly getting into their Shinigami forms they hurried over to where Matsumoto was. They watched as Ikaku defeated the Arrancar with ease and spotted Matsumoto it a small child under her arm.

"Ikaku!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"How boring! That wasn't even a good warm up" Ikaku complained.

"Looks like he wasn't strong enough to be your opponent." Yumichika said standing behind Matsumoto making her turn around and look.

"Taichou! Hinamori-chan! Yumichika!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Are you alright, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked worriedly.

"Daijoubu Hinamori-chan!" Matusumoto assured.

"We saw the change in the Hollow's reiatsu pattern, so we hurried here to finish it off. Matsumoto, you were too careless!" Hitsugaya said.

"Sumimasen. But this child…" Matsumoto apologized.

"You got scolded by a kid, old hag!" The kid said poking fun at Matsumoto.

In her anger she pressed the kids face into her chest so it was like suffocating him.

"'Lady' is bad enough, but old hag is unforgivable!" Rangiku said angered.

"Was that actually an Arrancar?" Yumichika asked after Matsumoto had stopped suffocating the kid.

"Yeah, but its reiatsu was dull. It wasn't fully developed." Ikaku pointed out.

"It was an arrancar regardless of its level. We have to assume Aizen sent it here on purpose." Toshiro warned.

_A-Aizen…? _ Hinamori thought whilst letting her eyes widen slightly.

"On purpose huh?" Yumichika questioned.

"For now, let's give a report to Soul Society." Toshiro said.

"So then, we should do a soul burial for this snotty little brat, right?" Matsumoto asked.

"What's a soul burial, lady?" The kid asked rudely.

"I don't remember saying it was okay for you to call me 'lady'." Matsumoto said angered.

"Wait, Matsumoto. I want to ask him about that Arrancar. We can perform the soul burial afterwards." Toshiro said.

"Well, if that's what you want, Taichou." Matsumoto said.

"You're a captain?" The kid asked shocked.

"That's right." Hitsugaya replied.

"No way!" The kid corrected, "You're like the same age as me!"

"Actually, let's do the soul burial after all." Toshiro said bluntly.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori said sweat dropping and a nervous smile on her face.

They left soon and each got back into the gigais. They went to Matsumoto's last. They went back to the jewellery store.

"Just one second, okay?" Matusumoto said, "I just need to grab my things-"

They saw Matsumoto's gikon flirting with the store worker. Then the Matsumoto gikon looked towards them.

"Welcome back. We're almost at the best part!" Matsumoto's gikon exclaimed.

"S-Stop!" the store worker said nervously as Matsumoto pulled her gikon by the neck of her shirt off the worker and went into her gigai.

The store clerk got up and saw a Matsumoto looking at him, lips shining in the light.

"Sorry, I took so long." Matsumoto said seductively whilst her lips shone one more time.

"I can't resist those lips anymore-!" The worker exclaimed jumping up and jumping towards Matsumoto, just to be painfully elbowed in the neck.

"There it is! There it is!" Matsumoto exclaimed putting about 9 bags on each arm and grabbing 8 bags in her hands, she walked over and thrust her hands to Hinamori making her give Matsumoto a questioning look, "These are for you, Hinamori-chan."

A look of chock came over her face.

"A-Arigato-o, Rangiku-san." Hinamori said nervously before taking the 8 bags out of Rangiku's hands.

They all went back to Orihime's place and sat in a circle, clockwise: Ikaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Rangiku and the kid in the middle.

"I don't get all this 'soul burial' and 'Soul Society' crap. What're you guys talking about, pops?" The kid said looking at Yumichika.

"P-Pops!?" Yumichika said in shock pointing to himself, "What a thing to call me!"

"From a kid's viewpoint, you're an old man. Don't let it get to you." Ikaku said trying to calm him down.

"No, I can't forgive him! Pops doesn't sound beautiful!" Yumichika said angered.

"Eesh. Hey, kid!" Ikaku said.

"That shiny heads blinding me, cue ball!" The kid insulted.

"Cue… Ball!?" Ikaku said mad.

"Put on a toupee!" The kid suggested in an insulting way.

Ikaku came to attack the kid but he quickly jumped out of the way and jumped towards Hinamori, obviously seeking refuge because he thought she was the nicest one there.

"Aaah! They're being mean, Flatty-nee-chan!" The kid yelled before pouncing on her, his left cheek right in the valley of her breasts.

"F-F-F-Flatty?" Hinamori stuttered with a blood red face, looking like she was going to faint at any moment.

Anyone could see the obvious signs of Toshiro getting angry.

"Oi! I'm not done with you!" Ikaku yelling before grabbing the kid by his collar and pulling him off Hinamori just to put him in a headlock.

And right after Ikaku pulled the kid off her Hinamori fainted.

"What the hell!?" Ikaku shouted whilst practically strangling the kid in a headlock, "No more Mr. Nice Guy! I'm gonna-"

"Shut up!" Matsumoto bellowed before going over to the fainted Hinamori and whispering something into her ear making her jolt up into a sitting position, her face a deep red and she was checking her body, "Daijoubu, I was kidding Hinamori-chan!"

"Rangiku-san!" She scolded.

"Anyway, we need to ask you a few things. So be good and answer our questions, okay?" Matsumoto asked, just for the kid to stubbornly turn his head, "After you answer our questions you'll go to a place called Soul Society."

"Forget it, I'm not going anywhere!" The kid said stubbornly.

"Daijoubu! It's not like its scary or anything." Rangiku assured.

"I'm staying right here!" The kid yelled.

"Those are the rules!" Matsumoto scolded.

"If I said I'm not going, I'm not going!" The kid yelled back at her, "I still have something to do."

"Let's change the subject. Did you hear a strange noise when the Arrancar popped up?" Toshiro questioned.

"Now that you mention it, I did." Ikaku answered.

"Well?" Hitsugaya redirected at the kid.

"I heard it." The kid responded.

"And did it say anything to you?" Hitsugaya questioned again.

"Nope! It just howled 'Gaaah' and attacked me!" He replied.

"Souka." Hitsugaya said to himself.

"Looks like we won't get anything else outta him." Ikaku said fed up.

"It seems that they just met at that spot by coincidence." Yumichika said fed up as well.

"Looks that way. All right then. We'll bury his soul now." Hitsugaya said getting up.

"I don't wanna!" The kid protested, "I still have something to do here! I don't wanna go anywhere!"

"That's the rule." Hitsugaya said, "Don't whine."

"I don't wanna. Stop it, you jerk! Lemme go!" The kid yelled.

"Taichou, please wait a moment." Rangiku protested whilst the said taichou was unsheathing a sword, "I think since this child is just as confused as we are, we should atleast let him stay for the night."

"Thanks, lady!" The kid thanked and insulted.

"Its 'onee-san', not 'lady'!" Rangiku corrected.

"Fine." Hitsugaya said sheathing his sword, "You're in charge of him, Matsumoto."

"Thank you very much!" Rangiku thanked.

"Well, that's that, then." Ikaku said.

"At any rate, until we understand what Aizen is after, we can't be too careful." Hitsugaya warned, "Don't let your guard down."

"Right." Ikaku and Yumichika chorused.

"We'll head back, then." Ikaku said.

After they left Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Rangiku all looked around Orihime's place for something the kid could sleep on.

"Aha!" Matsumoto said with triumph after opening a closet.

Toshiro and Momo both came rushing to her.

"I found an extra futon!" Rangiku said without thinking.

"But Orihime-san said there weren't any left." Momo said suspiciously.

"Oh my! She lied? I wonder why she would do that." Matsumoto said in fake shock.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya pressed on giving her the 'I'll-turn-you-into-a-human-ice-block-if-you-don't-tell-us-the-truth' glare.

"Ok, ok. I told her to tell you there were only 2 futons!

"And…?" He pressed on more.

"I was the one to ask Orihime-chan to make the air conditioning really low. But now that we've got this child we can't make strangers sleep with strangers so… You two will have to share a futon, again." Rangiku told them.

Momo muttered something like an 'Ok, Rangiku-san' and Hitsugaya grumbled something like a 'Baka Matsumoto'. They didn't like the idea but would have to live with it. They felt like shouting to Matusumoto 'You mean we've been sharing the same bed in 0 degree air-conditioning because you did what?' Later that night they heard the strange noise again and immediately shot up. They looked at each other and nodded. Quickly they ran out of Orihime's apartment to see about atleast half a dozen of the Arranacars they attacked earlier waiting for them.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you go find Rangiku-san I'll take care of these guys." Momo said.

"Hina-" Hitsugaya started.

"No buts Hitsugaya-kun! Daijoubu." Hinamori said.

"Fine, but if anything happens to you." He warned.

"Wakarimasu." She said before Hitsugaya jumped off.

About three of them tried to follow but then,

"Hadou san-juu-ichi shakkahō!" Hinamori chanted and fired it at one of the arrancars making it disintegrate.

Whilst the arrancars were distracted she got out Tobiume.

"Tobiume, hajike." Tobiume's blade straightens and produces several jitte-like prongs along its length, she compressed her reiatsu into a massive energy ball and tossed them form the blade's tip, it went through one of them and got to another making 2 of the arrancars disintegrate.

2 of them came towards her and she sticks her blade through 2 of them and focused her reiatsu and concentrated it in large burst making the arrancars disintegrate. But then when she turned around the only remaining one made another copy of its self right there and then. Quickly getting out her communicator,

"This is Hinamori. I was engaged in battle with half a dozen arrancar but, the last one it made a copy of its self." Hinamori quickly said.

"Ok, just defeat every last one." Matsumoto said over the communicator.

"Hai." She said whilst putting away her communicator.

Quickly she compressed her reiatsu and into another massive energy ball tossed it from the blade's tip and it destroyed another 2. Apparently when she was on the communicator the arrancar made more copies, now there were atleast another half a dozen arrancars again.

"Kuso." Hinamori said to herself.

Compressing her reiatsu in massive energy balls simultaneously she eventually defeated them all, and there were a lot they kept on multiplying, she exhausted a lot of her reiatsu. As quickly as she could she followed Hitsugaya's reiatsu to find them at the park form earlier. Yumichika and Ikaku were already there.

"Hinamori, daijoubu desu ka?" Hitsugaya asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just used up a lot of reiatsu. They kept on multiplying, it was exhausting." Hinamori said with a smile.

"I wanted to take atleast one of them alive." Toshiro said whilst Shouta started walking towards a certain direction.

"That's-" Shouta said shocked before running to a certain direction.

"Shouta, what's wrong?" Matsumoto shouted as she ran after him.

He was running towards a soul that was sleeping quietly on a bench.

"Yui, Yui." Shouta said to her whilst shaking her shoulders, "Yui!"

"Shouta, tell me what's wrong." Matsumoto said to him.

"It's Yui! My little sister." He answered.

A look of shock overcame Matsumoto's face.

"Yui! Yui!" Shouta called out.

They all went back with Yui and Shouta. They let Yui sleep under a light purple blanket on a futon. Toshiro sitting on a chair and Hinamori leaning against the wall, a worried look plaster on her face. Matsumoto and Shouta looking intently at the girl.

"At the moment, there is nothing wrong with this child." Rangiku informed, "She's a normal soul."

"Souka." Toshiro replied.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Yui?" Shouta asked his unconscious sister, "Your safe here."

"Ano, was searching for your sister the thing you just had to take care of here, Toyokawa-kun?" Hinamori asked and no reply came.

"Shouta, what happened?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"We were all in the car. Tou-san, Kaa-san, me and Yui. We were going to an amusement park."

_Flashback_

_The family was in a white car driving along a road laughing. Yui started to play on her flute._

"_Didn't that sound nice, Onii-chan?" Yui asked._

"_All I heard were a bunch of off-key squeaks." Shouta answered proudly._

"_That's not true." She retorted._

_Yui continued to play. When suddenly a truck came charging at them._

_End Flashback_

"When I came to, this chain was on my chest and Okaa-san and Otou-san were gone." He replied.

"So you started searching for your sister." Hitsugaya said and Shouta simply nodded.

"Poor kids…" Hinamori said to herself in a whisper.

It was then that Yui started to shift and slowly opened her eyes.

"Yui, Yui, do you recognise me?" Shouta asked excitedly.

"Onii-chan." Yui answered.

"Thank goodness! Thank goodness!" Shouta said relieved.

_It's strange… How and why did she just come out of nowhere? _Hinamori thought to herself.

"But why did she suddenly appear in the park?" Toshiro said to himself, "Can you think of anything?"

"Well…" Shouta started.

"Shouta, are you still…" Matsumoto started.

She was interrupted by the screen and Ukitake walked closer to the screen.

"Ukitake?" Toshiro asked rhetorically.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-taichou. Seems you're having a tough time too huh?" Ukitake greeted.

"This is sudden. What's going on?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's about the Arrancar you encountered. I thought it'd be best if you spoke directly with someone from the Bureau of Technological Development." Ukitake informed and screen shifted to someone else.

"I'm Akon form the Bureau of Technological Development." He introduced.

"So an Arrancar that you defeated reappeared?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah, in fact it duplicated itself right in front of me." Hitsugaya replied, "I exterminated everyone I saw but I don't know if that will be the end of it."

"Probably not." Akon said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto questioned.

"We checked over the reiatsu readings, we found that all of the duplicate Arrancar's reiatsu can be traced back to one spot. In other words we're not seeing new Arrancar formed through duplication, but simply multiple parts that, when put together, form a single creature." Akon informed.

"Meaning they all share the same consciousness?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Correct. Most likely, this Arrancar acts by controlling several parts of itself at once, so that it can gather souls more efficiently." Akon informed.

"He's working quite hard." Hinamori spoke up.

"Yeah. The real one must be hiding somewhere while giving orders to its copies." Akon explained.

"This is bad." Hitsugaya said grimly.

"Is there anyway we can find it?" Matsumoto asked.

"Verifying where it is will be tough. According to the report, you've heard flute playing before hand?" Akon questioned.

"Yeah. Whenever the Arrancar appears, there's a tune playing." Hinamori informed.

"When that sound starts playing, it takes control over the souls they prey on." Matsumoto further informed.

"I'll analyse that sound as quickly as possible so that you can find him when the sound starts up again." Akon said.

"Please do." Hitsugaya said before the screen blacked, "This is starting to be a pain."

"We bought some obentou." Yumichika said as he and Ikaku walked through the front door.

"Mean! These 'convenient store' things amaze me every time." Ikaku stated as he and Yumichika placed the severable bags on a table, "Forget the nigiri, I can't believe you can buy stuff like this in the middle of the night!"

"Welcome back, Yumichika-san, Ikaku-san." Hinamori said opening the sliding door, "Hitsugaya-kun, the food's here."

"Taichou, let's work on our plan after we fill our stomachs." Matsumoto suggested.

They finished their food pretty quickly. It took about 20 minutes to finish.

"I'm stuffed!" Ikaku exclaimed.

"Now then, determining the Arrancar's location is just like I explained earlier. Either way we have to get its underlings to gather together so that we can get the main one." Hitsugaya explained.

"Well, that's it then." Yumichika said.

"This will keep me from getting bored!" Ikaku exclaimed.

"We'll patrol the town in shifts." Hitsugaya instructed, "Matsumoto, please stay here and watch over them."

"Wakarimasu." Matsumoto replied.

"Not gonna do a soul burial?" Ikaku asked as Shouta embraced Yui closer.

"Onii-chan." Yui said scared.

"No. We can do that later." Hitsugaya responded.

"That's so?" Ikaku said suspiciously.

"You're so sweet Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori complimented.

"Huh?" Ikaku asked cluelessly.

"They were just reunited. He's going to let them stay together for a while." Yumichika answered.

"Taichou…" Matsumoto began.

"Shut up. Let's go." Hitsugaya instructed as he stood up, followed by Ikaku, Yumichika and Hinamori.

Quickly getting into their Shinigami forms they set out around Karakura Town looking for the Arrancars. It was night time when they heard a feminine scream.

_That scream came from that direction! _Hinamori said turning to her left and running towards where the scream came from.

Hinamori shunpo-ed to where Yumichika was.

"Taichou, Hinamori, Ikaku!" Yumichika exclaimed.

"Split up and take them out!" Hitsugaya commanded.

"Hai!" Yumichika, Ikaku and Hinamori chorused.

Hinamori followed one of the hollows to a forested area and then when it turned to the right it vanished behind a tree.

"Ehhh? Where'd it go?" Hinamori said to herself before landing gracefully on the ground.

She saw what looked like a traumatized blonde teen soul leaning against a tree shaking whilst hugging her knees to her chest.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Hinamori asked concerned.

The blonde just continued shaking, ignoring Hinamori.

"It's alright now. The Arrancar is gone." Hinamori tried to comfort.

The blonde just continued to ignore her. Hinamori took out her baby blue communicator and connected to Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I've found a traumatized soul, what should I do?" Hinamori asked.

"Just try to get some information out of them." Hitsugaya replied.

"Hai. Ja ne-!" Hinamori said gasping.

The soul apparently wasn't a soul, but the Arrancar she was chasing. He had come up behind her when she was talking to Hitsugaya. Luckily she dodged the incoming attack but the Arrancar was able to make a pretty deep wound on her right arm.

"Shoot!" Hinamori said to her arm.

It was usable; it just wouldn't be at top speed. Quickly getting out her zanpakto thrust it into the Arrancar making it disintegrate. Hinamori had dropped her communicator whilst she was fighting and she had ignored the countless 'Hinamori!' 's Hitsugaya was shouting. Luckily he was still connected as she picked it up.

"Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-kun. The soul I was talking about was really an Arrancar and it kind of attacked me from behind." Hinamori apologized.

"Baka! I was really worried!" Hitsugaya scolded.

"Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-kun!" She repeated.

"Daijoubu. Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked worriedly.

"Daijoubu, just a surface wound." Hinamori half lied, "Ja ne, Hitsugaya-kun."

* * *

TBC R&R

Sorry there's not many moments yet but they're going to come soon (I hope)


	6. 5 Shouta and Yui Part II

I hope you like it. Chappie 5! Frankly I've been rather lazy and have been putting this off.

**Disclaimer: I don't want to be sued and have to this (unfortunately): I DON'T OWN BLEACH!! (Goes and cries in a corner)**

* * *

_What If's:_

_What if Hinamori recovered from her coma before Hitsugaya went to the world of the living?_

_What if when Hinamori was in a coma realized that Aizen was a lost cause?_

_What if Hitsugaya suddenly hit a growth spurt and is about as tall as Momo?_

_What if Hinamori somehow got to convince Yamamoto to let her accompany him there?_

_What if she stayed with him in Orihime's place?_

_What if Hinamori was there when Hitsugaya met Karin?_

* * *

Chapter 5: Shouta and Yui, Part 2

"Matte, Hinamori." Hitsugaya interrupted, "Go back to Inoue's."

"Hai." Hinamori said before hanging up.

Hinamori ran towards Orihime's, clutching her arm as she ran. She opened the door and walked in to Orihime's. She slid open the door leading to where Hitsugaya, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Yui and Shouta were all gathered.

"I'm back." She said still clutching her wounded arm.

"Hinamori! What happened?" Her childhood friend asked her.

"Nothing really. Like I said just a surface wound." She half lied again.

As quick as a flash Hitsugaya was right in front of her and had removed her hand from the deep wound.

"Baka, this isn't a just a surface wound." Hitsugaya scolded.

"I didn't notice, Hitsugaya-kun." She lied.

"Baka, even someone like Kurosaki or Abarai would notice this isn't just a surface wound." He scolded.

"Gomen ne. I just didn't want you to worry about me." She apologized.

"Daijoubu. It's not the worst wound I've seen. We just need to cover it up before it gets infected." He informed. **(A/N He's not a prodigy for nothing. He has to have some medical knowledge, right?)**

Searching around the place for a first aid kit, he found one and wrapped her wound with clean white bandages. Walking back into the room he noticed something was amiss.

"Where's Madarame?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Out on patrol." Yumichika answered.

"Actually, Taichou, I think I've noticed something important." Matsumoto asked.

"You have?" Asked Toshiro.

"Yes. It has something to do with how the enemy appears." Matsumoto responded.

"Okay. Let's hear what you have to say first, then." Hitsugaya said.

Matsumoto explained the whole situation about Yui and Shouta and said that she was the first one.

"First one?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah. When you consider the timing, there's a high chance that Yui-chan was the first one to encounter the pseudo-Arrancar." Matsumoto answered.

"But how in world did she survive?" Yumichika asked.

"I still don't know." Matsumoto said truthfully, "And she doesn't remember anything."

_No it couldn't be… But that's the only explanation… But still this little girl… It's plausible but it's kind of hard to believe… _Hinamori thought

"Yui…" Shouta whispered.

"Gomenasai." Yui apologized.

"What do you think, Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori-kun?" Yumichika asked Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori just stared at the small girl.

"Taichou? Hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto asked.

"So that's how it is." Hitsugaya finally responded.

_No, it's hard to believe, but that's the only way to explain how things have been turning out… _Hinamori thought.

"Ano… There was something that happened earlier." Hinamori replied.

"Is there any connection with what we're discussing now?" Yumichika asked.

"Yeah. Earlier, the pseudo-Arrancar was able to transform into a human soul. There's a high chance they all can." Hinamori said grimly.

They all gasped, except for Hitsugaya because he kind of already knew this.

"By transforming in to human souls, they're able to mask their reiatsu and avoid detection by Soul Society." Hitsugaya continued for her, "I assume it transforms so it can more easily approach humans and souls, get them to lower their guard and absorb their spiritual energy. Then, using that energy, they duplicate themselves again. And with so many clones out there, this pseudo-Arrancar could easily absorb a huge number of souls at once. It could be horribly strong in no time at all."

"Disguise itself as a human… No way!" Rangiku said looking at Yui.

"M-Me…?" Yui asked scared.

"What the hell!?" Shouta yelled protectively embracing his imouto, "That has nothing to do with Yui."

"Onii-chan!" Yui said looking at her elder brother.

"Gomen ne, Toyokawa-kun, Yui-san." Hinamori apologized, "We don't know if that's really the case or not yet, but…"

"That's right." Hitsugaya said standing up.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Shouta yelled holding Yui closer whilst Hitsugaya unsheathed his zanpakto.

"Iie!" Yui squealed burying her face into her brother's chest.

"You!" Shouta exclaimed, running at Hitsugaya which he easily dodged.

Shouta tripped over on to his back. Hitsugaya held his zanpakto above his head, as the bottom of the handle glowed blue, and touched Yui's forehead with the bottom of the handle, she screamed as it made contact.

"Yui!" Shouta yelled as he partially got up.

The glow soon lessened and Hitsugaya removed the zanpakto's handle form the girl's forehead. Yui looked up.

"Soul burial, didn't work?" Matsumoto said shocked.

"Yui!" Shouta exclaimed running up to his little sister.

"Onii-chan! I… I don't know anything!" Yui said.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"It's okay." Shouta reassured at the same time Matsumoto exclaimed.

"The Arrancar must have done something to her." Hitsugaya hypothesised.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Shouta reassured his little sister at the same time Hitsugaya hypothesised.

"So, then." Yumichika pressed on.

"Unfortunately, until we know her true form, we have to consider this girl a threat." Hitsugaya said, "Okay! Let's have Soul Society search the entire earth for a reiatsu like hers."

They connected to Soul Society on the screen. The girl from a few days ago was there along with Akon and Ukitake.

"We've collected all of the spirit particle samples we need." Ukitake informed.

"Sorry to rush you, but we need this done quickly." Hitsugaya said.

"Hai."

"I can't believe this pseudo-Arrancar can take the form of the human it attacks…" Akon said.

"It's biding its time and strengthening its own powers." Ukitake said.

"We'll find the real one and kill it before this goes any further." Hitsugaya informed.

"Sounds good." Ukitake said.

"We'll contact you as soon as the data's sorted out." Akon informed.

The screen blacked out once again.

"All we can do now is wait for the results." Hitsugaya informed, "Until then, the girl needs to remain inside a kidō barrier."

"What the heck?! You're gonna lock her up?!" Shouta exclaimed holding his sister closer, "You can't! Yui doesn't deserve that!"

"Toyokawa-kun, this is for Yui-san sake." Hinamori said trying to calm him down.

"That Arrancar did something to Yui-chan." Matsumoto continued, "It may even be after her right now. So don't you think we need to protect Yui-chan? The enemy won't be able to touch her as long as she's inside the barrier. It'll be okay! We'll kick that Arrancar's butt soon! Okay? Trust us. Yui-chan, bear with this for a while, okay?"

"But I'm… Kinda scared." Yui stuttered

"Yui…" Shouta said worriedly.

"That's it. Here." Matsumoto said taking off her necklace and putting it on Yui, "I know it's a little bit different than yours, but it's the best I can do. So will you be okay inside the barrier."

"Yeah." Yui agreed cheerfully.

"Well, if Yui's okay with it…" Shouta said unsurely.

"Thank you." Matsumoto thanked.

"Well then, since everything's been decided, I'll go relieve Ikaku." Yumichika said.

"Iie, I'll take over for him." Hitsugaya said, "Hinamori you put up the kidō barrier. Ayasegawa, please go to Urahara's shop."

"Urahara's Shop?" Yumichika asked.

"Inform Abarai of the situation." Hitsugaya stated, "After you put up the barrier, Hinamori go patrolling."

"Hai." They both agreed.

"Matsumoto, take care of these two." Hitsugaya instructed.

"Wakarimasu." Matsumoto said.

"Remember we can't track the enemy's movements. Don't let your guard down." Hitsugaya warned.

Soon after Hinamori put up the kidō barrier. She saw the sad look in Shouta's eyes. She bent down to his level and put her hand on his head.

"Gomen ne, Toyokawa-kun. But we have to put this barrier up, Yui-san will be safe so don't worry about her. Hitsugaya-kun doesn't do things rashly." Hinamori comforted.

"Arigatou, Nee-chan." Shouta thanked.

"Well, I've got to go patrolling out with Hitsugaya-kun." She said getting up.

"Yeah, with your icy boyfriend." Shouta teased.

At the word 'boyfriend' Hinamori reddened.

"Well-l, o-oyasumi-i n-nasai-i T-Toyokawa-a-k-kun-n." Hinamori stuttered whilst leaving the room.

She and Hitsugaya patrolled practically all night and in the morning walked into Orihime's place, both in their gigais again, just to find a very shocked Matusumoto.

"Matsumoto, what's wrong?" The Captain asked.

"Taichou, the barrier's been broken!" Matsumoto answered.

"Nani?" The said captain said shocked.

Matsumoto, Hinamori and Hitsugaya walked to the room in which Yui was held during the night. Hitsugaya bent down to the futon traced his fingers over it.

"There are still traced of her reiatsu." Hitsugaya stated.

"How did she break my barrier?" Hinamori asked worriedly.

"They probably did it together." Matsumoto responded.

"I can't tell." Hitsugaya bluntly stated.

"At any rate we have to find them…" Hinamori said.

"You're right." Hitsugaya said.

Just then the screen connected to Ukitake and Akon.

"Ukitake-taichou!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"We've got the results of that problem you needed help with." Ukitake informed.

"Hinamori, Matsumoto, go search for those two." Hitsugaya instructed, "I'll follow as soon as I finish here."

"Wakarimasu." Hinamori and Matsumoto chorused.

With that Hinamori and Matsumoto ran out of Orihime's. Once out,

"Rangiku-san, we'll find Toyokawa-kun and Yui-san a lot faster if we split up." Hinamori stated.

"Hai. I'll go this way and you go the other." Rangiku agreed whilst pointing to one direction and then to the opposite direction.

Hinamori continued in the direction when suddenly felt a strange and very strong amount of reiatsu.

_It couldn't be that- Rangiku-san! _Hinamori thought before quickly turning on her heel to the direction Rangiku had headed.

Hinamori finally got to where the reiatsu had originated. Yumichika and Ikaku were already there. She shunpo-ed to Hitsugaya's side and analysed the large amount of pseudo-arrancars. Her zanpakto already in its shikai form.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori stuttered.

"Hinamori." He acknowledged.

"What's up with all these clones?" Ikaku asked exasperatedly.

"This will never end no matter how many we kill." Ayasegawa stated bluntly.

The pseudo-arrancar just laughed.

"My duplication speed gets sixteen times faster every day. No matter how many you cut down, you'll never be able to keep up." The pseudo-arrancar snickered, "I've just about gotten all of the souls in this town. I'll have to start eating humans next."

The many clones turned around and began to fine off.

"Ja ne!" The pseudo-arrancar laughed.

"Get back here!" Ikaku yelled.

"Matte, Madarame!" Hitsugaya called, "This will never end if we try to kill them one by one."

"Maybe, but I just can't let him get away. The 11th squad is a battle unit. We'd rather go in and crush it with brute spirit force than mess around with the details. Please let us go." Ikaku stated.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you can think of a fighting plan while we're fighting." Yumichika compromised.

"Got it." Hitsugaya agreed.

"Let's go!" Ikaku cried out.

"Yeah." Yumichika agreed.

"Hitsugaya-kun, anou you and Rangiku-san can anou figure out the fighting plan. I want to help in the city. Anou, it will take a while to find out how to defeat the pseudo-arrancar and that may cost several casualties with all those copies running around. Anyway, Abarai-kun, Madarame-kun and Ayasegawa-kun will need help in the city." Hinamori said.

"Demo-" Hitsugaya started.

"I'll come back in one piece. Daijoubu!" Hinamori said before planting a quick peck on his cheek before turning around and shunpo-ing to Karakura Town.

Hitsugaya felt his cheeks colour a light pink as his childhood friend ran off. Matsumoto was _so _going to remember that for some teasing and possibly black mailing later. Hinamori shunpo-ed as fast as she could to Karakura Town to the Urahara shop. She appeared right beside Renji who was surrounded by a large amount of pseudo-arrancar copies.

"Hinamori…?" Renji said shocked.

"I'm here to help baka." Hinamori informed and teased.

They destroyed countless pseudo-arrancar copies. Hinamori using her zanpakto and kidō spell every once in a while. Renji continuously swinging his Zabimaru. They were surrounded by a circle of them so they were pushed back to back.

"Rather nostalgic, isn't it Hinamori?" Renji asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, if only Kira-kun was here." Hinamori responded.

They jumped up onto a rooftop and continued destroying the endless amount of pseudo-arrancar. Then Hinamori sensed a very familiar reiatsu being randomly released. She looked to where it came from and saw a cylinder of water and everything around the cylinder frozen.

"H-Hitsugaya-k-kun!" Hinamori gasped.

She was too shocked to notice a pseudo-arrancar creep up to her and try to attack her. Luckily Renji stepped in front of her and destroyed it before it could touch her.

"Hinamori! Pay at-" Renji started before realising what she was staring at, "That's Hitsugaya-taichou's reiatsu! What the heck is he doing?"

They were both distracted when one of the many pseudo-arrancars snuck up on them but just got stabbed by a glowing pink Tobiume. Renji looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"If Hitsugaya-kun is trying that hard than so will I!" Hinamori answered the unsaid question.

Renji just smirked at his friend. A few minutes later Jinta decided to join them and helped them destroy the countless pseudo-arrancar copies. A few minutes after that the copies started to disappear in a blue light.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

"They vanished." Renji's gigai said cheekily.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san and Toyokawa-kun must have defeated the original pseudo-arrancar." Hinamori replied.

Hinamori gave a small smile, at the thought of Yui and Shouta being reborn into Soul Society, and walked back to Orihime's before having a sudden thought of dread.

_Rangiku-san was there when I kissed Shirō-chan! I hope she forgets… _Hinamori thought dreadfully. **(A/N I know I totally ruined the mood but I just had to say it!)**

* * *

TBC! R&R

Oh and the moment you've all been waiting for (I hope that it is) is in the next chapter! Hinamori and Karin meet and let's all not forget about Hitsugaya! Let's stuff some Rangiku in there too while we're at it! Lol.


	7. 6 Meet Karin

Enjoy the chapter… Please…?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Every Bleach fan fiction author wants it to be true but it's (unfortunately) not. I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!**

**PS. MAJOR FLUFF MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

* * *

_What If's:_

_What if Hinamori recovered from her coma before Hitsugaya went to the world of the living?_

_What if when Hinamori was in a coma realized that Aizen was a lost cause?_

_What if Hitsugaya suddenly hit a growth spurt and is about as tall as Momo?_

_What if Hinamori somehow got to convince Yamamoto to let her accompany him there?_

_What if she stayed with him in Orihime's place?_

_What if Hinamori was there when Hitsugaya met Karin?_

* * *

Chapter 6: Meet Karin

It was a few days after that the group had met with Shouta and Yui when Matsumoto practically dragged them all to have lunch together. **(A/N if you want to find out what they're wearing then check out Chapter 3 for what Hinamori is wearing, episode 125 for what Rangiku/Hitsugaya is wearing and episode 128 for what Yumichika/Ikaku are wearing and Renji's just wearing his usual out-of-fashion clothes)** Telling Hinamori they needed girl-on-girl bonding, her taichou they needed 'Taichou-Fuku-Taichou' bonding time, Renji, Ikaku and Yumichika that they needed colleague bonding time. After the unwanted lunch was over they went their separate ways. Matsumoto had dragged Hinamori to do some more girl-on-girl bonding time ad Matsumoto brought Hinamori to do more shopping to find something really cute. Before Matsumoto could drag Hinamori off Hitsugaya stopped them.

"Hinamori, meet me at that place we found yesterday, at sunset." Hitsugaya practically ordered.

"H-Hai." Hinamori said letting her cheeks colour.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou, you're finally making a move." Renji teased.

"It's not like that." Hitsugaya said coolly before walking off.

"Hinamori-chan, now we have to get you something cute!" Matsumoto said before rushing off with Hinamori.

* * *

Later that day after Rangiku had finished shopping and finding 'cute' things for Hinamori, Hinamori thought there was enough time to go back to Orihime's and drop off the countless shopping bags and still meet Hitsugaya on time. So she did and she met Hitsugaya on a hill sitting on the railing of a road. The view was spectacular. They had found this place the day before and it had the best view of the sky. When she had arrived he was currently working on his communicator.

"You're late." He pointed out coolly not looking away from his communicator.

"I had to drop something off before I came." Hinamori said taking a seat next to him, "You can't even look me in the eye when you greet me. I'm going to start getting jealous of that communicator of yours!" Hinamori said jokingly.

"Koban wa, Hinamori." Hitsugaya greeted, eyes tearing off the communicator screen and gazing deeply at her.

"K-Koban wa, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori greeted back.

Hinamori felt her face heat up so much that she could have sworn that her cheeks would light a fire. She looked away from him and stared at the amazing sunset. A few minutes later a girl (who had a strange resemblance to Ichigo) ran up to Hitsugaya. Hinamori saw with the corner of her eye Hitsugaya turning his head.

"You picked up my ball, didn't you?" She asked him.

_What ball? _Hinamori thought.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya answered.

"Arigatou." She thanked.

At this point Hinamori felt like a third wheel and had a bit of jealousy boil inside her.

"Your welcome." He responded and then turned to his communicator again sending a wave of relieve over Hinamori.

_He probably just helped her out with something… _Hinamori thought relieved.

"Hey what school are you from?" The girl pressed on.

Hitsugaya got angry and snapped his head at her.

"I'm not from any school! I'm busy!" Hitsugaya snapped making Hinamori giggle lightly behind him, "Go away." He added turning back to his communicator.

"You can play soccer can't you?" She pressed on again.

"Who knows?" Hitsugaya replied lazily.

"We're having a game soon. Will you play on our team?" She asked him.

The group of 4 boys behind the girl stopped in their tracks and let a look of shock overwhelm them.

"Hey." One of them hissed pulling the girl back.

They went into a group huddle.

"What is it?" She asked cluelessly.

"Don't give us that Kurosaki!" one of them said.

"Take a good look at him! He's blond! His hair is bleached." One of them pointed out.

"And he has scary eyes." Another pointed out terrified

"Isn't he a gang member? Don't invite someone like that on our team!" Another advised.

"Besides, how could a midget like that be good at soccer?" One said nervously.

"What did you say!?" Hitsugaya yelled snapping his head towards them only making Hinamori giggle, "Oi, if they call me a midget so are you." Hitsugaya pointed out turning his head to her.

"Who the hell is a super-midget?!" Hitsugaya yelled turning his head back to the group.

"We didn't go that far…" She started.

Hitsugaya closed his flip phone and got off the railing soon followed by Hinamori.

"Hey!" She called out to them or more like him "Wait up!"

The girl got a devilish look in her eye and kicked her soccer ball into the air.

"In that case…" She said giving the ball a powerful kick aiming at Hitsugaya.

Unfortunately she kind of needs to work on her aim because instead the ball was heading for Hinamori instead. Hinamori, without even flinching, sensed the ball coming and side stepped about a foot to her left so the ball would miss. But Hitsugaya being Hitsugaya, very over-protective of Momo, took an extra precaution and did a flip powerfully kicking the ball back at the group landing square on the face of one of the group making him fall backwards. The group stared at them in shock. He sweeped the dust off his pants with a bored look on his face making attempt to stifle a laugh. The girl gave a low gulp before,

"All right!" The girl shouted.

"Awesome! That rocked! Cool!" The group praised.

Between one moment and another, the group surrounded Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya just sweat dropped and Momo looked at them with a quizzical look on her face and a sweat drop.

"Where do you come from?" The boy who got hit in the face said a big red circular mark in the middle of his face present.

"What's your name?" Another boy asked.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou." He introduced.

"Toushirou, eh? That's a cool name!" Another commented.

"Did you bleach your hair, Toushirou?" One with glasses asked.

"Your hairstyle is awesome, Toushirou!" The boy who got hit in the face marvelled.

"You're the only one we can depend on, Toushirou!" One with blonde hair whispered loudly.

"No, I told you I'm…" Toushirou started before his and Hinamori's communicators started beeping.

They took them out and looked at the screens. A Hollow was near by.

_It's just a Hollow? _Hitsugaya thought.

_Only a Hollow…? _Hinamori thought.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori glanced up from their communicators to see the girl just staring out into the direction the Hollow came from. Their communicators continued beeping.

_We're the only ones near it? _Hinamori thought.

They closed their communicators and glanced at each other and nodded. They began to run off to where the Hollow was.

"Toushirou, where are you going?" One of them called out.

"Something came up!" He shouted back.

"Gomen ne! He can't help out!" Hinamori yelled back turning her head back to them as she did.

"We practice at the park on the hill everyday, so come by tomorrow!" the one with glasses shouted.

* * *

As they ran to where the Hollow came from,

"Hitsugaya-kun, who was that girl?" Hinamori asked as they ran.

"I just got her ball when it rolled onto the street… Why?" He answered and questioned.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I was… Uh… Curious." She stuttered.

Hitsugaya knew there was more to the story but didn't press the subject on. When they arrived to where the Hollow was supposed to be it wasn't there.

"How strange…" Hinamori said, "Maybe Rangiku-san, Madarame-kun, Renji-kun or Ayasegawa-kun defeated it…"

"I doubt it but it's plausible." He answered.

They walked back to Orihime's in silence (like always). Even though Shouta and Yui were currently in Soul Society Matsumoto had unfortunately/fortunately somehow hidden the spare futon and the 2 were forced to sleep in the same bed… Again.

* * *

The next day they met up on the exact same spot at sunset. It was once again a spectacular view and sunset. And as always Hitsugaya had to ruin their time together by working but of course Hinamori was just glad that she got to spend time with _her _Shirou-chan. And the same vice versus, Hitsugaya was content with just being close to _his _Bed-Wetter Momo. Hinamori loved the peaceful atmosphere so much that she let it overcome her and leaned her head on his shoulder. For a split second a look of shock overcame his usually stoic face and turn to her but then he quickly recovered. He let the light pink colour his cheeks. He made no move to push her off. He never would. Though he still continued to work, Momo didn't mind this moment was too sweet to ruin as long as she was close to him. Too bad the sweet moment and mood was destroyed a little too soon for either's liking.

"Toushirou!" A voice called out, it belonged to the girl from yesterday.

Momo quickly shifted her back to its upright position and let the girl run towards them, her cheeks a crimson red.

"You again?" Toushirou asked in a bored tone, eyes still on the screen of his communicator.

"Why didn't you come to practice?" The girl asked obviously irritated.

"I never said I would." He answered bluntly, "Besides I don't have much free time."

"Why are you so busy when you're just an elementary student?" The girl asked.

Hinamori succeeded in stifling a fit of giggles but just barely.

"Shut up." He said to her coolly.

"Hey, why do you come here?" She pressed on, "Is it close to your home?"

"Not really." He answered before turning his head slightly to the sky, "This is the best place I can find to look at the sky.

_Flashback_

"_Really! Are you listening to me Shirou-chan?" _

"_I keep telling you, quite calling me Shirou-chan!"_

"_I'll call you by your last name when you go to the same school as me."_

"_Don't mess around! Why should I go there?"_

_End Flashback_

It brings back memories."

Hinamori gave a small smile knowing exactly what memory was going through his prodigal mind.

"Memories? How old are you?" The girl pressed on.

"That's none of your business." He said coolly getting off the railing and Hinamori followed in suit.

Just then their communicators began to beep. They flipped them open to see that a Hollow was close by, they began to run but the girl grabbed Toushirou's arm. Hinamori was about 10 metres away before she realised he wasn't by her side.

"Hayakun, Hitsu-" Hinamori started but stopped as she saw the scene in front of her.

A girl they barely knew for a day had grabbed onto his arm stopping him.

"Don't go that way!" She advised Hitsugaya, "W-Well, uh… I mean… I have a bad feeling about over there." She said after letting go of his arm.

_She couldn't be… _Hitsugaya thought.

Their communicators beeped once again and they looked at the screens.

_Did someone defeat it? _Hitsugaya thought.

_Maybe Rangiku-san or Renji-kun or Ayasegawa-kun or Madarame-kun defeated the Hollow… _Hinamori thought.

"Toushirou, what's wrong?" The girl asked.

"Iie. It's nothing." He answered closing his communicator.

"Hey, you'll come tomorrow, won't you?" The girl asked curiously.

"Who knows?" He answered lazily walking towards Hinamori, "Let's go, Hinamori."

Hinamori let a wave of relief overcome her as she and Toushirou walked off, together. That night Hinamori didn't get much sleep even with the comfort of her best friend hugging her from behind arm wrapped around her waist, she was too busy thinking.

* * *

The next day he discussed with Hinamori whether or not she thought it was strange that that girl had told them not to go in the direction of the Hollow. Hinamori agreed so they decided to watch the girl while she practiced her soccer. They were sitting side-by-side. Hitsugaya was watching the girl intently whilst Hinamori was lightly sleeping, leaning her head on his shoulder once again and this time she was also snuggling in close to him also this time Hitsugaya put an arm around her side to make sure that she didn't fall off the roof. Hitsugaya gave off a small smile and let a light pink compliment his cheeks.

_She's so peaceful when she sleeps… _Hitsugaya thought glancing at his sleeping friend.

Their peaceful moment together was once again interrupted.

"Taichou!" Rangiku said cheekily behind the pair making Hinamori wake up and turn as red as a strawberry.

Hitsugaya was annoyed that his Fukutaichou decided now of all times to bug him gave her an annoyed look.

"Have you two become stalkers?" She asked cheekily.

"You're wrong." He corrected her, "There' just something I'm worried about."

Matsumoto took about half a second to see what he was looking at and jumped to a random conclusion as a joke.

"Taichou, you like a girl from the real world!" Matsumoto joked making Hinamori's eyes widen ever so slightly and send a wave of jealously through her system.

"I told you that's not it." Hitsugaya said a little irritated.

"It's all right. You don't have to be shy!" Matsumoto teased jokingly.

"That's enough!" Hitsugaya said getting up and walking off the roof.

"Taichou! Please wait!" Matsumoto called.

Hinamori got up too and when she was about to follow Hitsugaya Matsumoto caught her by the wrist.

"Momo-chan, I was joking when I said that. I could see the jealousy waves running off you. Anyway Taichou doesn't like her 'cause she likes you! And you looked really cute up here!" Matsumoto teased making Momo go bright pink.

"Arigatou, Rangiku-san…" Hinamori said almost inaudibly before following Toushirou off the roof.

* * *

Hitsugaya decided that they needed to investigate the girl a little more and Hinamori agreed to they walked to the field in which she would be having a soccer game. When they arrived everyone marvelled at his arrival even though the game was half over and they were losing… Badly.

"You're late!" The girl scolded.

"I didn't promise anything." Hitsugaya replied coolly.

"What's with him?" One of the middle schoolers asked.

"Now we're going to start fighting back." The girl retorted.

"Help this far in the game?" One of them chuckled.

"Everyone, we're gonna catch up all at once!" The girl announced.

"Yeah!" The rest of her team yelled.

"Hey, matte! I didn't come here to play soccer!" He objected but then saw her wounded leg, "You're… Hurt?"

_That look in his eye… It's the same look he always reserved for… me… _Hinamori thought letting jealousy course through her.

"This is nothing!" She replied jubilantly whilst Hitsugaya continued to gaze at the injury, "What's wrong?"

"I guess I have no choice. We just have to win, right?" Hitsugaya asked and she just nodded her head.

"Good luck Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said walking off to the sidelines before,

"Hey, matte!" The girl had called out.

Hinamori turned her head giving a quizzical look.

"The other day, you side stepped my ball without even looking or flinching. Are you good at soccer?" She asked.

Hinamori just gave a clueless shrug.

"Oi, Toushirou, she's your friend right, is she good or not?" She asked turning to him.

"Who knows?" He repeated for about the third time in the past few days.

"Do you know how to play?" She asked her.

Hinamori just gave a nod.

"Whose willingly trade out with Toushirou and- What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Hinamori, Hinamori Momo." Hinamori replied.

Two boys of the team came up and tagged their hand said,

"Tag out!"

"Matte." Hinamori said, "1 second."

Hinamori removed her elbow length denim jacket; she would just about die in that whilst exercising in the sun. She tossed it to the side and got into position. The team the Shinigami were currently on got the ball first and dribbled it to Kurosaki. She ran towards the goal but the ball was quickly stolen from them by a middle schooler. He dribbled it towards their goal but it was quickly stolen by Hitsugaya. He ran towards the goal dribbling the ball. Hinamori who was currently near the goal called out,

"Hitsugaya-kun pass!"

He kicked it to her and she then gave it a powerful kick into the goal. It unfortunately had a small pink making the goalie duck from the currently flaming pink ball that as soon as it hit the net extinguished.

_Tobiume! _Hinamori scolded her zanpakto.

_**I couldn't resist! Those guys are jerks! I swear they are looking at you the wrong way! Like the really wrong way! **_

_It's still wrong! It can be heated but not on fire! _Hinamori compromised.

_**Fine… Kaa-san! **_

_I heard that! _Hinamori scolded again.

_**I was kidding!**_

Once Hinamori regained her composure from arguing with her zanpakto which was a flaming pink firebird. They continued on with the game. Toushirou scored another 3 goals with the help of Hinamori of course because she was afraid that Tobiume might send some more flaming pink balls at people. After their 4th goal Hinamori started with the ball and ran towards the goal dodging peoples tackles and attempts to steal the ball when suddenly she felt a hand on her well… Butt. She even felt someone give it a gentle squeeze. When she turned around to see who it was someone was in front of her the ball in between his feet. She kicked the ball between his feet and in the process 'accidentally' kicking him in between the legs making him curl up into a little ball on the ground.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" She called as the ball went his way and continued dribbling it down to the goal.

_**You go girl! Show them who's boss!**_

_Boys here are so indecent! _Hinamori thought angrily.

_**To think they have the nerve to touch you! And to touch you there! **_

_I can't believe someone would do that! _Hinamori thought angrily some more.

She would have carried on in her thoughts when she noticed the girl scored the finishing goal with the help of Hitsugaya of course. The referee blew the whistle and the boy Hinamori kicked somehow recovered and then fell to the ground in defeat once again giving a loud groan.

"No way!" He groaned.

"We did it!" The boys in the group shouted going up to each other and giving each other hugs.

Kurosaki walked up to Toushirou,

It's all thanks to you and Momo, Toushirou." Karin thanked.

"You scored the winning goal, didn't you?" He said.

Hinamori walked up to the two and leaned in to give Toushirou the quickest peck in the world on the cheek.

"Congrats, S_hirou-kun_." Hinamori congratulated.

Momo and Toushirou's cheeks both coloured. Momo took the chance to call him that when he could say 'It's Hitsugaya-taichou'. The name felt strange on her lips but at the same time when she said it, it danced in her mouth. But then a look of concern overcame his face.

"Daijoubu desu ka, _Shirou-kun_?" She asked using her new nickname for him.

"I should be asking you that." Hitsugaya replied talking about the boy that had touched her but.

"Daijoubu! I taught him a lesson, particularly painful one at that." She giggled.

"More importantly, I have something to discuss." Hitsugaya directed at Kurosaki.

"Wh-What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Earlier you…" He started.

All three of them looked towards the sky as black cracks began to appear.

"They're coming again." She said as Hinamori And Hitsugaya got out their communicators.

_H-Huge H-Hollow? _Hinamori thought nervously, _Wait, a Menos?_

_This is a Huge Hollow? _Hitsugaya thought, _No, a Menos?_

A Menos came out of the hole in the sky and slash down at the three. Hitsugaya lunged at Kurosaki as it smashed a huge hand down. Hinamori jumped out of the way and felt the jealousy go through her as she saw the close proximity of Hitsugaya and Kurosaki.

"Guys!" Kurosaki yelled.

"Matte! Don't go!" Hitsugaya warned.

The Menos roared.

"Toushirou, you can see it?" She questioned.

"I'll explain later." He answered, "For now, just run for it!"

"I can't!" She told him, "I can't let my friends get hurt!"

The girl got out of Toushirou's hold and ran towards her ball giving it a high powered kick. The ball just exploded when it made contact with the Adjuchas.

"It didn't work?" She asked shocked.

The Adjuchas irritated brought 2 hands down smashing towards her. Acting quickly Hinamori and Hitsugaya got out of their gigais and into their Shinigami forms. Waiting for the impacts she clamped her eyes shut. Hitsugaya stopped the impact of one hand with his blade holding it will one hand. Hinamori stopped the other with her blade but with two hands holding the hilt.

"Black kimonos just like Ichi-nii's…" Kurosaki thought, "They're Shinigami."

"Hajike, Tobiume." Tobiume's blade straightens and produces several jitte-like prongs along its length; she focused her reiatsu and concentrated it in a large burst sending a shockwave of reiatsu up the Adjuchas' arm making the arm completely useless and painful.

"Sōten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" The sky darkened and a large amount of reiatsu forced the Adjuchas to stumble back, the crescent shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain wrapped around the Adjuchas' remaining usable hand freezing the arm completely as Hitsugaya pulled it off.

It started to hail.

"Too bad. With a captain, you Hollow don't stand a chance." Hitsugaya said.

The Adjuchas roared and opened it's mouth getting ready for a Cero attack.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Now!" Hinamori said hurriedly.

"Cero? Too slow!" Hitsugaya said as he jumped and sliced the Adjuchas in half, freezing it and breaking the ice.

"Amazing…" Kurosaki said under her breath.

The sky began to clear as the last few bits of ice fell from the sky.

Hinamori walked over to the girl and gave her small smile giving Kurosaki her hand to take to help her get up.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked.

"Arigatou…" She said taking a hold of her hand and getting up, "How's everyone?"

"They're okay." Hitsugaya said walking up to the two.

"Thank goodness."

"Momo, Toushirou, that outfit…" She began.

"It seems that you have high reiatsu, but I'm impressed that you can see us." He replied.

She grabbed a hold of Hitsugaya shoulders suddenly.

"Hey, do you guys know where Ichi-nii is?!" She asked, "You're Shinigami, aren't you?"

"How do you know about Shinigami?" He asked.

"My Big Brother is one. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo." She told them.

"Kurosaki!?" Hitsugaya exclaimed in complete and utter shock, "I see. So you're Kurosaki Ichigo's sister? No wonder. Iie. Sorry, but we don't know where he is."

"Souka." She said with a slight disappointment.

She let go slowly.

"Demo, Kurosaki-kun is trying to be more powerful. Just like you. He never gives up, right until the very end. That's the type of person he is." Hinamori comforted.

"Don't worry. He's your brother, after all." Hitsugaya said.

"That's right." She said sniffling slightly.

"Taichou! Momo-chan! You're safe!" Rangiku yelled running towards them.

"She's a Shinigami, too?" Kurosaki asked.

"Yeah, she's my subordinate." Hitsugaya answered.

"You have subordinates! Do you Momo?" She asked turning.

"A few… I guess." She answered.

"You're late Matsumoto." He stated.

"My apologies." Rangiku apologised, "Huh, Taichou? This kid…"

"She's Kurosaki Ichigo's sister." Momo explained to her.

"Ichigo's sister?" Matsumoto said shocked.

"Hello." She said pleasantly.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. I'm the fukutaichou under Hitsugaya-Taichou." Matsumoto introduced.

"You really are elite! You're pretty cool, Toushirou!" She said patting Toushirou on the head, "And you're still just an elementary school student!"

"Elementary student…" Toushirou grumbled irritated making Momo into a fit of giggles.

"What is it?" She asked cluelessly sending Matsumoto into the giggles as well.

"I can't take anymore!" She laughed.

"How long are you going to keep thinking that?! I'm not an elementary student!" He shouted making Matsumoto and Hinamori laugh even more.

* * *

TBC R&R

I know Hitsugaya is OOC at some points (I think, I hope not). Well anyway did you enjoy it? I hope you did 'cause I went straight to work with this one because I wanted it out as fast as possible. See ya next chappie.


	8. 7 Arrivals, Kisses and Watermelons

Please enjoy the chapter… Pretty please with a million cherries on top and caramel and whipped cream?

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I don't do this I'll get sued which I don't really plan on being so (gets out a really loud microphone) I DON'T OWN BLEACH!! (Puts away microphone) ok now those damned lawyers will leave me alone.**

**Warning: Yoruichi and Urahara, and, Hisagi and Nemu. Mild Ikkaku and Isane. Some one-sided Hitsugaya and Karin (from Karin), and Mizuho and Ikkaku (from Mizuho).**

* * *

_What If's:_

_What if Hinamori recovered from her coma before Hitsugaya went to the world of the living?_

_What if when Hinamori was in a coma realized that Aizen was a lost cause?_

_What if Hitsugaya suddenly hit a growth spurt and is about as tall as Momo?_

_What if Hinamori somehow got to convince Yamamoto to let her accompany him there?_

_What if she stayed with him in Orihime's place?_

_What if Hinamori was there when Hitsugaya met Karin?_

* * *

Chapter 7: Arrivals, Kisses and Watermelons

It was a few days after Karin had last seen Toushirou, Momo and Rangiku. Though the only one she was really thinking about was Toushirou.

_He was only someone I just met, then why do I feel this way… It's wrong, Momo is probably his girlfriend. _She thought.

_**You fool! Momo's is just his good friend! Can't you see that!? **_Her heart yelled.

_But, why do feel this way? _She asked her heart.

_**You obviously like him or maybe even love him, baka! **_Her heart told her.

Karin soon found talking to her heart wasn't getting her anywhere; it would get her as far as talking to herself. So she decided to take it to Yuzu, though that may not have been her greatest idea.

"Yuzu, you in here?" Karin asked poking her head into a room.

"Yes, Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked sweetly from the desk she was sitting at.

"I need to talk… with you." Karin said almost reluctantly.

Yuzu's face lit up as she invited Karin in. Karin sat down on a spare chair in the room as she spilled out all the feelings she's been having lately.

"… So what do you think?" Karin finished off.

"From the evidence you've given me… I'd say you have a crush on this boy or maybe even love him!" Yuzu answered.

"What?" Karin asked not sure what her twin just said.

"You. Like. Him." She replied slowly.

"But-but-but, he likes another girl… I think." Karin stuttered back.

"You think, which means you don't know therefore I can set you 2 up! I wonder what kind of matchmaker I would be." Yuzu pondered.

"Hold up! I never agreed to this!" Karin argued.

"I know who can help us!" Yuzu exclaimed ignoring her twin's protests.

Grabbing Karin by the wrist Yuzu ran out of the house and towards the Urahara Shop. All the while with Karin at tow.

"Konnichiwa!" Yuzu greeted when she slid the door open.

A look of shock overcame the short red headed boy playing with his soccer ball.

"You again?!" The boy exclaimed pointing an accusational finger at Karin.

"Jinta-kun! Kisuke-san and Yoruichi-san are-" Ururu called as she ran in to the room but was silenced when she saw the two girls.

"Oi! Ururu! Jinta! You don't want to-" Renji called as he ran into the room when but stopped when he saw Ichigo's twin sisters.

The 2 groups continued to stare at each other.

"What were Yoruichi-san and I doing? And what don't you want to do?" A voice came from behind them, making the three Urahara Shop residents turn their heads reluctantly.

"Uh, nothing?" Renji said unsurely.

"If you want to sound convincing you should atleast say that confidently." Yoruichi commented.

"We were, um, talking about you two and, um, how you were doing and that they don't want to, um, eat old pistachios!" Renji stuttered.

"Care to finish your previous sentences?' Yoruichi pressed on.

"Anou, um, I was going to say, um, Kisuke-san and Yoruichi-san are, um, doing fine!" Ururu replied stuttering.

"And I was going to say that you, um, don't want to, um, eat old pistachios because, um, you'll get very, um, SICK!" Renji made up.

"Well, you would sound much more convincing if you didn't stutter like a little girl who just stuck her hand in a cookie jar." Yoruichi commented.

"Well, I have to go meet Matsumoto, Momo and Hitsugaya-Taichou; Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Ururu, Jinta brat." Renji farewelled dashing out of the place and as far as his legs would take him from the shop.

As soon as Renji was far enough Jinta stuck his tongue out at the direction Renji was running. Karin's ears had perked up at the familiar names the red head had just said to the blonde shopkeeper and purple haired lady.

"Anou, can I borrow Jinta-san and Ururu-san?" Yuzu asked sweetly.

"Sure, just make sure they come back in one piece." Yoruichi and Kisuke said in unison.

"Arigatou gozimas!" Yuzu thanked running, with Karin, Jinta and Ururu in tow, as fast as she could to an empty space.

"Jeez, I thought they'd never leave." Yoruichi said relieved that the company had left.

"Where is everyone?" A booming voice that could only belong to Tessai echoed through the shop.

"Kuso." They both cussed in together.

* * *

Meanwhile with Renji…

As soon as Renji was pretty he was far from the Urahara Shop he dashed to Orihime's apartment to tell a certain group of three people about what he had saw involving a certain purple-haired woman/cat and blond shop keeper. When he arrived he was panting heavily. Luckily Hinamori was just coming back from the grocery store since she was in charge of cooking seeing as Hitsugaya was well Hitsugaya and nobody could trust Rangiku in the kitchen not when she actually likes Orihime's food. She was currently white tube top that went past her belly button with the outline of a small heart in the middle. She wore a long sleeved pink hoodie on top as well as a white scarf around her neck with pink lining on the ends. She wore a pink skirt with a wavy cut that went down to her knees and a shorter beige sweat skirt on top that went to her upper-thighs. She wore almost-knee high caramel-coloured platform boots with pink laces. She wore long white socks that went up to just below her knee that had pink ribbons tied at the top. She had changed her hair to a loose plait.

"Renji-kun? What are you doing here?" Hinamori asked curiously when she saw the panting red-head.

"Nothing… Just that… I had to… Well… I'll tell… You inside…" Renji answered between pants.

Hinamori got the spare key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. The door creaked open when Hinamori was greeted by an _almost_ air tight hug from Rangiku, who was now wearing a pale yellow long sleeve t-shirt with a particularly low v-cut showing a large amount of cleavage and dark red denim mini shorts, she too had changed her hair, it was now in a low pony tail.

"Konnichiwa, Momo-chan!" The busty woman greeted.

"Let go of her, Matsumoto." An emotional voice that could only belong to a certain icy prodigy called out from inside the apartment.

The big breasted woman let go of the girl almost reluctantly. As she was released Hinamori unlaced her boots and put the groceries on a counter. Renji walked into the apartment to see, Hitsugaya wearing a white collared shirt with a black sweater-vest on top with '10' in grey on the bottom left hand corner of it and he wore long blue denim jeans with a skull belt he also wore black finger-less gloves that went up to her wrist, reading a particularly large book sitting comfortably in a sofa chair.

"Why are you here Abarai?" Hitsugaya asked eyes still focused on the words of the page.

"Always straight to the point Hitsugaya-taichou… Well, there's something I **have **to tell you about." Renji answered, "But, it's a particularly long story so I would get comfortable."

Before Matsumoto flopped comfortably onto the couch she decided to let a mischievous smile spread across her face and a mischievous look to overcome her eyes. She 'accidentally' tripped Momo, whose fall was broken by a rather surprised Toushirou. That sure got his nose out of his book. Dropping the book out of shock they both realised they were practically nose-to-nose or forehead-to-forehead. Letting her face go beet red Hinamori looked like she was about to faint. Hitsugaya who was better at sending his blush down was having trouble keeping his face its normal colour and couldn't stop the tints of pink and crimson taint his pale cheeks. Now that her job was done Matsumoto flopped onto the couch in a lying down position, elbow leaning against the soft pillows and hand propping her head up.

"Now, that we're out of space Taichou, Hinamori-chan will just have to sit on your lap to hear Renji's story." Matsumoto teased making Renji almost burst out in laughter and almost tease the captain as well.

At that exact moment Hinamori decided to faint out of embarrassment.

"This better be important, Abarai." Hitsugaya warned through barred teeth.

"Just tell her you can see her bra or that her top is falling off. Last time I told her everyone could see her panties, and her bra was fully exposed to the public eye." Matsumoto advised which made Toushirou's face turn dark red.

"There is no way those words are coming out of my mouth." Toushirou argued back.

"Fine, they'll come out of mine. Momo-chan, your top is falling off and everyone **especially **Taichou can see your pink bra!" Matsumoto boomed loudly.

As those words erupted from Matsumoto's mouth Hinamori sprung up face a redder than a tomato.

"I was kidding again." Matsumoto told her.

"Rangiku-san- Wait. How many people heard that?" Momo asked not sure how many people heard what colour her bra was.

"Oh both males in the vicinity. I said that loudly you know." Matsumoto answered making Hinamori turn a dark shade of crimson, "Oh and if you even think about fainting I'll tell them about your panties too."

Both males in the room went dark shade of pinks as they heard the words come out of Matsumoto's mouth. Motivated enough not to faint Momo plopped onto the couch Rangiku and sat down on a space that was not occupied by Matsumoto's body.

"O-Ok, R-Renji-k-kun w-what d-did y-you n-need-d to t-tell u-us?" Hinamori stuttered, face still a dark red.

"W-Well, you see…

_Flashback_

_Renji and Ururu were cleaning around the house doing most of the manual work since Jinta didn't do it. They were cleaning when they came across Kisuke Urahara's room. There was a soft muffling heard coming from behind the door. Opening the door slightly ajar Ururu and Renji peeped into the room to see what was exactly going on inside the room. What they saw wasn't exactly the most usual sight in the world. There, was Yoruichi Shihōin and Kisuke Urahara in a very… intimate position. They were both fully clothed (thank goodness unless you're a pervert) but Yoruichi was on top of Urahara as in her body was pressed against his. Not only that they were kissing and not just any kiss it was an adult kiss, a passionate intimate kiss. Renji using one hand covered Ururu's innocent virgin eyes. He watched as they began to discard clothing until they were in nothing but their underwear (Yoruichi has a bra on just so you know). Ururu had left a little while ago not very happy with being blocked out from the action. As soon as they were only in that Renji decided to silently close their door so that they could have a little privacy to do what most adults do (if you don't know either your parents or I will tell you when your older)._

_End Flashback_

… Then after I was about to finish my sentence I saw these two twins and then Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san came down and started questioning us. How they got changed so fast amazes me though. Then I ran for my life and ended up here and then the whole story begins again." Renji explained.

"You mean you made us go through a whole lot of drama just to tell us Urahara and Shihōin are a couple? A very intimate one?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"Pretty much…" Renji said nervously.

"You aren't-" Hitsugaya started.

"What are you talking about Taichou? This is absolutely wonderful, surprising and perfect news! I can't imagine what Hisagi will say when I come back to Soul Society with the juiciest news in the history of juicy news. We have to tell Ikkaku and Yumichika now!" Matsumoto instructed.

"Demo, Rangiku-san-"

"Matsumoto-" Hinamori and Hitsugaya protested at the same time only to be picked up and flung over the shoulder of the one and only Renji Abarai like two sacks of potatoes.

"Renji-kun!"

"Abarai! Put me down this instant!" The two protested.

"No can do Momo, Hitsugaya-taichou. Wow you two midgets don't weigh much, your like carrying bags of flour." Renji retorted and teased.

They're protests were soon silenced by Renji shunpo-ing to the place where Yumichika and Ikkaku were currently residing in. Matsumoto banged loudly on the door.

"Oi! Yumichika! Ikkaku! Open up! We need to tell you something!" Matsumoto bellowed whilst banging loudly on the door.

The door opened to see an annoyed Ikkaku wearing a rather girly T-shirt. He was currently in a pale pink short sleeve shirt with a big bright pink teddy bear on the front and white pants.

"Who is it, Ikkaku?" A voice that could only belong to Yumichika called out.

"Who else could own such a loud voice?" Ikkaku yelled back sarcastically.

Reluctantly inviting them in Ikkaku and Yumichika noticed the two not too happy people flung over Renji's shoulders. Yumichika was currently in a low 'V' cut long sleeve sky blue shirt with long tan pants.

"Umm, Abarai-san, why is Hinamori-san and Hitsugaya-Taichou on your shoulders?" Yumichika asked curiously.

"Well, you see-" The said Abarai began but was cut off.

"Now that we're here put me down Renji-kun! When I'm up here I bet people can see up my skirt!" Hinamori complained flailing her legs, "Put me down!"

"The only way anyone's going to see up your skirt is if you keep flailing those legs of yours around like that!" Renji argued back.

This only led to an argument between the close friends. As they were arguing no one seemed to notice Keigo and his sister, Mizuho, walk through a door on the opposite side of the room. As they walked in they let shocked looks overcome their faces.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You!" Mizuho exclaimed pointing an accusational finger at Rangiku.

While his sister was in this state of 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here?!' Keigo took the chance to inspect the girl on the tall red-head's shoulders. He recognised her and was searching through his memory to find out who she was. She had dark hair, a flat chest that was bigger than Rukia's and he caught a glimpse of baby pink underwear with peaches on the back when he saw up her skirt. His eyes widened as he recognised her voice as she continued to argue with the tall red head to put her down. When the red head finally complied and put her and a boy with spiky white hair down he definitely recognised her. Before he could speak up,

"What are you doing here again, you skank!?" Mizuho exclaimed.

"To visit Yumichika and Ikkaku?" Matsumoto answered unsurely.

Before Ikkaku could comprehend the female attached herself to his arm.

"Oh darling, who are these people?" Mizuho asked using the sweetest voice she could muster.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? I mean it's rare that you would all come here." Yumichika asked.

"Oh, Renji's got a really super important message to give you all!" Matsumoto answered overly-cheerful.

"How important are we talking?" Ikkaku asked.

"As in, this news is about the future generation!" Matsumoto answered cheekily.

_She can't really think they're that far in their relationship… Does she? _Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Renji thought at the same time with a sweat drop.

Yumichika and Ikkaku, completely misunderstanding the meaning of Matsumoto's answer, let their ears perk up to hear what Renji had to say.

"Go on, Renji tell them what you told us. This news apparently had him running for your life!" Matsumoto said whispering the last part.

Ikkaku's and Yumichika's ears perked up even further as each word slipped out of Rangiku's mouth.

"Fine. But let's go somewhere private." Renji said secretly motioning to the two who had entered so suddenly.

"As long as you're under this roof, whatever you tell my darling you tell me!" Mizuho rudely interrupted still attached to Ikkaku's arm.

"You heard her. Let's get out of here Ikkaku. This news sounds very important." Yumichika advised clearly misunderstanding what Matusumoto had said before.

Ikkaku just stubbornly shook his head as if to say, 'There is no way I'm walking out of here with this thing on' obviously meaning the girlish shirt. Mizuho had obviously misunderstood what he meant and squealed in delight.

"Oh darling! I knew you would want to keep me by your side and let me in on everything you are in on!" Mizuho squealed in delight snuggling tighter and tighter to Ikkaku's arm.

Ikkaku looked in irritance at the creature latched upon his arm and scowled.

"Nee-chan, I don't think he means-" Keigo started before receiving the worst possible glare in the world.

After Mizuho was sure Keigo wasn't going to interrupt she continued to snuggle into his arm.

"Come on Ikkaku don't be such a baby! This is very important! It involves Yoruichi and Urahara!" Matsumoto tried convincing but now Yumichika and Ikkaku got what she was talking about this whole time.

"Let me guess. Renji saw Urahara-san and Shihōin-san in a position that showed that they were in a very intimate relationship. Now tell me how that involves the future generation and why Abarai was running for his life?" Yumichika hypothesised and questioned.

"Well, you see, what happens if Yoruichi and Urahara decide to do…?" Matsumoto started before she and Renji covered Momo's and Toushirou's ears, "You know, decide to you know, fool around? Without protection?" (If you don't know what I'm talking about then I'll tell you when you're atleast 12!)

"Ok! Ok! Ok! We get it! We don't need a picture of a cat and a shopkeeper fooling around!" Ikkaku exclaimed disgustedly.

"Yoruichi isn't a cat! She's perfectly human with plenty of… Arsenal to fool around with Urahara!" Renji exclaimed embarrassed hands still tightly clasped around Momo's innocent ears.

"I don't need a picture of Urahara fooling around with anybody! Even if she is like his best friend or what not!" Ikkaku argued back.

"It was probably a very passionate and intimate moment for them both! Not disgusting like how you guys are portraying it to be! I'm sure when these two-" motioning her head to the two with their ears blocked of all sound, "decide to get their heads out of their asses and become a couple you'll think it's a very sweet! Not disgusting! Remember that time she came to visit him in his office you were all there along with Kira, ears pressed against the door to hear what they were talking about! Except for you Yumichika. You brought a cup because you didn't what to damage your precious ear. When he said 'Please take this to your division' you thought he said 'Cheese cake fizz for more revision'! Who thinks that?"

"I wasn't the one who had to think up a lame excuse like, 'I lost my favourite sake bottle somewhere around here!'" Yumichika argued back.

"Yours was lamer when you said, 'Oh this? I brought my cup because I was so thirsty I was ready to drink anything'." Matsumoto quoted.

"Will you two just shut up? So Renji why were you running for your life?" Ikkaku pressed on.

"Oh Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san found out I was spying and I had to run for my life." Renji answered.

Yumichika's and Ikkaku's mouths made big oval shapes. Since the subject was dropped Renji and Matsumoto released Hinamori's and Hitsugaya's ears from their tight grasps.

"You know we knew all about what you were talking about, right? I mean Unohana-tai-, er; I mean sensei had to teach us about that stuff sometime." Hinamori said correcting herself when she remembered the two humans in the vicinity.

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry. Anyway you don't want to hear a bunch of stuff we said anyway." Renji said nervously imagining what would happen if Hitsugaya knew they were talking about spying on them.

Keigo and Mizuho were still in slight states of shock because of the choice of conversation the group had chosen. Mizuho was the first to recover.

"Anyway, darling, who are these people?" She asked still clinging to Ikkaku's arm.

Before anyone could answer the door bell rang…

* * *

Meanwhile with Karin, Jinta, Ururu and Yuzu…

"So, Yuzu-san, what do you need Jinta-kun and I for?" Ururu asked innocently.

"Ok, so Karin-chan likes this guy called Hitsugaya Toushirou-" Yuzu started.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou! You mean that cheeky little bas-" Jinta began remembering that time he almost froze because he called him an uptight over-working midget.

"Jinta-kun!" Ururu scolded Jinta for almost swearing.

"Anyway, Karin-chan really likes this boy and it's her first crush and I need some people to help me match make them!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Anou, Yuzu-san you see

_Flashback_

"_Ururu! Jinta!" Renji called out as he entered the Urahara Shop._

"_What is it Freeloader?" Jinta rudely greeted._

"_What do you need Renji-san?" Ururu politely greeted._

"_Matsumoto is on an official matchmaking spree! So you can not I mean can not help anyone match make Hitsugaya-taichou and Momo other than with themselves unless you want to feel Matsumoto's wrath." Renji warned._

_End Flashback_

… And that's why we can't help you." Ururu explained.

"Oh screw that! That obaa-san can try and kill me all she likes. And you're in on this as well Ururu." Jinta said filled with confidence and it was times like this Ururu felt completely powerless.

"Ok, so here is the plan…" Yuzu started.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yoruichi and Urahara…

As Tessai's voice bellowed throughout the shop Urahara and Yoruichi wanted him out of the store even more.

"Anou, Tessai-san, why don't you go on a well deserved vacation?" Urahara called out.

Tessai came walking into where Yoruichi and Urahara were and just smiled.

"Are you sure Urahara-san?" Tessai asked unsurely.

"Of course and take as long as you like!" Urahara answered and watched the large man practically run to where his room was started packing frantically.

After about half an hour Tessai had stuffed his belongings into a bag was at the front door bidding farewell to the two.

"Goodbye, Urahara-san, Shishōin-san." He farewelled walking away.

"Finally…" They both sighed relieved.

Yoruichi smirked at Kisuke as he returned the smirk. Getting a hold of her tanned hand he led her up to his room to do a bit of… Stuff.

* * *

Back with Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ayasegawa, Mizuho, Keigo and the mystery people at the door…

"I'll get it." Yumichika said walking over to the door and opening it.

Yumichika could only gasp at the three people standing in front of him. In front of him were Kotetsu Isane, Hisagi Shūhei and Kurotsuchi Nemu. Shūhei was wearing a plain black singlet and a long black jacket with '69' printed on the back, black pants with a greyish purple belt and a pair of black trainers. Isane was wearing a simple teal short sleeved baby doll dress and a black ankle strap pumps, she was carrying a white box. Nemu was wearing a lavender off-shoulder shirt with a dark purple ribbon underneath her chest, a black skirt that went down to her knees with short 5 cm slits and maroon strappy heels.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yumichika asked in shock.

"Oi! Yumichika what's-" Renji started before he say who was at the door, "Hisagi-san! Nemu-san! Isane-san!"

"What's wrong, Renji-kun?" Hinamori asked walking over to the door and saw, "Hisagi-sempai! Nemu-chan! Isane-chan!"

"May we come in?" Isane asked politely.

"Oh right!" Yumichika answered letting the group of three walk in, Isane put the white box on a table before all three of them saw Ikkaku in a pink shirt.

Before anyone could say anything the group of three burst out laughing. Hisagi was in a fit of laughs and Isane had tried to stifle them but couldn't and laughed. Even the usually non-smiling Nemu Kurotsuchi was in a fit of giggles. When the three had stopped everyone (except for Shūhei, Mizuho and Keigo) stared at Nemu as if she was crazy.

"Anou, why is everyone staring at me like that?" Nemu questioned.

"Nemu-chan, did you just… laugh?" Matsumoto asked unsurely.

"Yes, I did. What's wrong?" Nemu asked again.

"It's just that, you hardly ever laugh Nemu-chan." Hinamori answered.

"Well, you guys did miss out a lot while you were here…" Hisagi answered.

"What happened?" Renji pressed on.

"Well-" Shūhei began before Nemu interrupted.

"I'll tell them, Shūhei." Nemu began.

_Did she just call him Shūhei? _All the Shinigami with the exception of the said Shūhei.

"First can you two," Nemu said motioning to the two humans, "please leave. This story is a very private conversation."

"As long as-" Mizuho began.

"You're under this roof, whatever you tell my darling you tell me." Matsumoto mimicked from before, "That's old news. Just leave so we can hear the story."

"Darling…" Mizuho pleaded.

"Leave… This… Vicinity…" Ikkaku managed to hiss through barred teeth.

"Ok, darling! Let's go baka!" Mizuho said un-attaching herself from Ikkaku's arm and dragging Keigo by the collar who was too busy to realise the pain because he was gazing at Matsumoto's twin towers and Momo's cute face.

"So, it all began like this…

_Flashback_

_On one of the rare days Mayuri let his daughter go out of the division to do whatever the heck she wanted Nemu came across a beautiful lake that had a wonderful landscape. As Nemu was admiring the beauty she tripped on an almost invisible root of a tree. Bracing herself for the impact Nemu felt a muscular arm wrap around her waist stopping her fall. _

"_You should be more careful, Kurotsuchi-san." A low voice told her._

_When Nemu decided to look up it was the one and only Hisagi Shūhei, acting captain of Squad 9. _

"_Arigatou, Hisagi-fukutaichou." Nemu thanked finding support for herself and dusting off her mildly dusty skirt._

"_Are you here to enjoy the view Kurotsuchi-san?" He asked._

"_Mayuri-sama gave me the day off and I decided to look around Seireitei. Why are you here Hisagi-fukutaichou?" Nemu answered and asked._

"_Jeez, can you not call me Hisagi-fukutaichou? It sounds so formal. I don't mind if you call me Shūhei. And my squad kicked me out of the office saying that I was working too hard." He corrected and answered._

"_Okay. Well, I guess I better get going, Hisa- I mean Shūhei-san." Nemu said correcting herself in the middle of her sentence._

"_Why? Didn't you just get here?" Hisagi questioned._

"_Yes, but you seem to want to spend time here so I don't want to disturb-" Nemu began._

"_You're not going to disturb me. I could use the company anyway, Nemu-san." Hisagi interrupted using Nemu's first name._

"_Thank you, Shūhei-san." Nemu thanked as they both sat down on the grass and enjoyed the view, peace, breeze and even each other's company._

"_Tell me, Nemu-san, why don't you smile much?" He asked her._

"_Because… I guess I really don't know why. I guess just never had anything to smile about…" Nemu answered._

"_Do you want something to smile about?" Hisagi asked her._

_Nemu's face took a look of shock as each word slipped through his lips._

"_Would you really give me something to smile about, Shūhei-san?" She asked slightly excited._

_He turned to her a soft smile gracing his features._

"_Of course. Just tell me when you can come and come to this exact place and I'll give you something to smile about." He answered._

_And he watched a true smile etch itself onto her face and he thought it was beautiful. Over the course of time when Nemu got off's or decided to sneak out she would meet Hisagi and he would one way or another get her to smile, which he discovered wasn't so hard as he noticed when she saw him a tiny almost invisible smile etched itself into her features that he was sure he only noticed. And one day Nemu laughed when he was telling her about a particularly funny story about Unohana-taichou and Zaraki-taichou finally becoming a couple. Hisagi looked at her like she was crazy when she asked him what was wrong._

"_Nemu-san, you just laughed…"He said in shock._

"_I guess I did." Nemu answered, "Is it alright?"_

"_You were laughing, there is whether it's alright or not in laughing, you just do it." He answered, "I like your laugh, Nemu."_

_Nemu, for once in her life blushed._

"_Arigatou, Shūhei." She murmured making him blush as they inched closer and closer until their shoulders were touching and their fingers intertwined with each other as she rested her head on his shoulder._

_End Flashback_

… And that's how and why." Nemu finished explaining.

Everyone except for Shūhei looked at her like she had an extra head.

"So are you two like, I don't know, a couple?" Matsumoto asked.

As Matsumoto said that the said _couple _began to blush.

"NO!" They exclaimed at the same time.

_Great! Now a new little matchmaking quest for me to do! _Matsumoto thought gleefully.

"So why are you guys here anyway?" Hitsugaya asked out of the blue.

"Oh, Yamamoto-soutaichou wanted to send someone from the 4th, 9th and 12th squads." Isane answered.

"Mayuri-sama was busy so he sent me…" Nemu explained.

"Same with Unohana-taichou." Isane said slightly grim.

"My division thinks I'm working too hard and practically shoved me through the gate." Hisagi said slightly embarrassed.

"You are working too hard Shūhei…" Nemu admitted concern laced into her words.

"So where are you guys staying?" Renji asked.

"You can't stay with us because Matsumoto hid the extra futon…" Hitsugaya answered, glaring at the said woman.

"Oh, I'm sure I can find it somewhere, but there's only one left so you two will have to share just like Taichou and Momo-chan have been ever since they got here." Matsumoto said mischievously smirking as the two said _couples_ began to blush.

"Where am I going to stay?" Isane asked.

"You can stay with us. I'm sure if Ikkaku asked really nicely that girl would let you stay with us. And you can see more shirts that she gives Ikkaku. I bet Ikkaku would love to have a female here that isn't clingy and annoying." Yumichika suggested.

Isane and Ikkaku both inwardly blushed. No one except for Kiyone, her sister, knew Isane had developed a slight crush on the battle loving Shinigami and no one except for Yumichika knew that Ikkaku had also developed the same feelings for the 4th division vice-captain.

"All sorted out! Oh and by the way, Shūhei, Yoruichi and Urahara are now officially a very intimate couple. As in **very **intimate couple." Matsumoto informed.

Isane's, Shūhei's and Nemu's eyes widened considerably. They couldn't believe that those two had finally gotten around to actually becoming a couple.

"Oh, and I've got a plan to get some good footage of the couple, being a couple that you can put into the Seireitei Magazine!" Matsumoto said cheekily.

All of them practically cowered in fear, everyone knew that Matsumoto's plans always ended up back firing and somehow they all got blamed and occasionally physical damage is inflicted.

"I don't-" Hisagi began.

"No buts! Any of you! Now this is my plan…" Matusumoto told them.

* * *

Back with Ururu, Jinta, Yuzu and Karin…

"Come on Karin-chan! We don't have all day!" Yuzu called outside of a bathroom in the Kurosaki residence.

Karin was currently on the other side of the door.

"There is no way I'm walking out of here in _this_!" Karin retorted angrily.

Currently Karin was dressed in a spaghetti strap fuchsia pink dress. It had a wide white ribbon that went around her waist and tied at the back. A thin layer of pale pink frills could be seen peeping out from underneath the skirt. The straps had pale pink lace sewn on. Karin looked at herself in the mirror with disgust. How Yuzu ever got her in this thing was beyond her.

"Karin-chan if you don't open up now, I'll get Jinta-san and Ururu-san to kick it open!" Yuzu threatened.

Finding enough motivation, Karin reluctantly opened the door and stomped out.

"Karin-chan, don't do that! You'll ruin my favourite dress!" Yuzu scolded.

"Why am I in this thing anyway?" Karin questioned.

"Oh, well, all I need to do is do up your hair and find you a nice pair of shoes and that boy will fall head over heels for you!" Yuzu revealed.

"What the heck do you mean- Oi! MATTE-" Karin began before Yuzu grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to her bedroom to finish dolling her up.

Downstairs Jinta and Ururu heard shouting and yelling before they heard a door slam and the lock click. They both sighed and sweat dropped. If they acted like this and Ichigo had to live with them, for once in their lives they felt sorry for Rukia Kuchiki. She had to live with them for all that time. Just then a tall man burst through the door.

"Karin-chan! Yuzu-chan! Your wonderful loved father is home!" He yelled loudly.

And now there was this crazy guy as their father. They truly felt sorry for Rukia Kuchiki.

"Oh, who are you two?" He asked finally noticing the two sitting on his couch.

"Konnichiwa. I am Ururu and this is Jinta. Your two daughters asked for help." Ururu politely introduced and answered.

"With what?" He asked.

"Boys." Ururu answered bluntly.

Before either of them knew it the crazy guy was upstairs banging on the door the two twins were currently behind.

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS!! YOU COULD HAVE COME TO ME FOR HELP WITH WHATEVER BOY TROUBLES YOU TWO ARE HAVING!!" He yelled behind the door.

After about 5 minutes Yuzu finally opened the door and their father looked at Karin in utter shock. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun with a carnation pink ribbon wrapped around it.

"OH KARIN-CHAN!! YOU'RE FINALLY TURNING INTO A WOMAN!!" He shouted as he ran towards her arms open.

Not caring that she was wearing a dress Karin kicked him in the face before he could reach her.

"One, how many times do I have to tell you its called puberty? And two, I'm not going through it." Karin said bluntly.

"Oh, Karin-chan…" Her father said as he twitched, he'll never learn…

* * *

Back with Matsumoto, Renji, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Shūhei, Nemu, Isane, Ikkaku and Yumichika…

Before they left Ikkaku had to change. He quickly found a grey hoodie and took of the pink one and slipped the hoodie on and zipped the zipper up half way and put the hood up. Matsumoto made them run towards the Urahara Shop. As they tip-toed into the shop they heard a noise come from the level above. Walking, some being dragged, up the stairs and everyone except Momo and Toushirou pressed their ears to the door. Well, Yumichika pressed his ear to a glass that he had grabbed from the first level which was pressed against the door because he was nervous about splintering his beautiful ear. Rangiku was peeping through the slightly ajar door.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He's moving in for the kill!" Matusumoto whispered excitedly before, "Wait! Wait! False alarm. Though that was the weirdest way to see if she had a blemish on her face I have ever seen."

"Did she just say, 'Spy ants deceive Swiss.'?" Yumichika asked.

"No, you baka. She said, 'I can't believe this.', it's the cup!" Ikkaku told him.

"This technique is a proven spy method. Anyway I can't risk splintering my beautiful ear." He replied.

"This is pointless." Hitsugaya said walking down the stairs towards the exit.

"You really shouldn't pry into people's personal lives." Hinamori said before following him.

"Oh, Taichou and Momo-chan are going to have a little alone time…" Matsumoto chimed quietly as she turned her head to them and winked.

"Rangiku-san!" Momo scolded quietly.

"Oh, Momo-san? Isane-san and I brought that package." Nemu said referring to the package the Shinigami Women's Association had found when they were snooping through her room, "Come on Isane-san."

"But this is so exciting! Get Hisagi-san to go with you!" Isane suggested.

"Demo-" Hisagi tried to object.

"Daijoubu! I'll take plenty of pictures!!" Rangiku said picking up her own camera, "You and Nemu-chan can spend some quality time together!"

Nemu and Shūhei blushed slightly before being pushed by Rangiku towards the exit where Hinamori and Hitsugaya were already headed. Nemu led them back to the current residence Ikkaku and Yumichika were living in. Walking in Nemu picked up the white box sitting on counter.

"Here." She stated simply whilst handing it to Hinamori before walking off with Shūhei.

They walked together towards the place they would be residing in for the time being. Standing in front of the door Nemu decided it was now or never. Going on her toes she gave Shūhei a quick peck on his lips. His eyes showed shock for a moment before immediately giving her a slightly longer kiss.

"So that's what it feels like to have a kiss when the person knows I'm conscious." She said cheekily reminding him of the time he sneaked a peck on her lips when he thought she was asleep.

"Uh, about that…" He started sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry, whether you think I'm conscious or not it doesn't matter. It's just when you know I'm conscious it…" She started before being cut off by a pair of lips crashing into her's.

She almost instantly closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she felt his arms firmly on her waist. She smiled slightly into the kiss as he deepened it… The moon was full and the stars were shining, just like the night Shūhei decided to give the supposedly sleeping girl a secret goodnight kiss.

* * *

Little did the couple know two close friends watching from afar. It was actually more like Momo was watching and Toushirou was thinking about how much at this moment she reminded him of Matsumoto. When the couple decided to actually go into the house Hinamori and Hitsugaya shunpo-ed to the roof top on top of Orihime's. Sitting comfortably Momo opened the white box. Inside there was a few pieces of cut watermelon wrapped in thin plastic. The card had said:

_To: Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo_

_Dear Toushirou-kun and Momo-chan,_

_I hope you're both doing well, especially you Momo-chan. From what I hear, you aren't exactly in the best shape. Or you could be better already… I'm going to pass on soon and I know it… Please understand if by the time you get this I'm already gone. Just please, be happy together. Enjoy these pieces of watermelon; eat them in memory of me, okay?_

_Love, _

_Obaa-san_

Hinamori could feel her eyes filling with tears when she felt Hitsugaya place one hand around her and pulling her into an embrace. She could tell he was upset as well. She didn't shed tears she just needed to be held for some time. Getting out of his embrace she gave a small smile.

"Let's eat those watermelons. For Obaa-san." She said as she smiled sweetly.

Unwrapping the few pieces of watermelons they ate in silence. They're Obaa-san must have removed the seeds in them so they wouldn't spit seeds at each other like always. After they finished,

"Hey, I think Obaa-san was trying to tell us something…" He informed.

"Like what?" She asked.

Before he said anything he moved closer to her face a planted a kiss on her lips. Both he and she tasted just like watermelons. Hinamori placed her arms loosely around his neck as he firmly placed his around her waist as though if he let go of her she would leave him again. After a few minutes they moved back slightly. They were still pretty close because she could feel his breathing on her lips.

"Like that?" She asked him cheekily.

"Like that." He confirmed…

"Shiro-chan, promise me something."

"What is it, bed-wetter?"

"That we'll fulfil Obaa-san's wish. We'll be happy… Together…"

"I promise…"

* * *

The couple didn't notice the Kurosaki Twins watching not too far from them.

_I knew they liked each other. _Karin thought.

She wasn't upset. What was she to come in between them?

* * *

It wasn't just her… Nobody would be able to come in between those two. Their bond is too close. They also made a promise to each other…

To be happy… Together…

* * *

Owari. I hope I didn't sound rushed at the end. Anyway R&R.

I need to say a couple of things:

1. I made up that Orihime had a sofa and sofa chair

2. To get the more detailed version of the flashback of Shūhei and Nemu read **Her Reason To Smile**.

3. About the whole why everyone was shocked about called Shūhei by his first name. In japan if you call someone by their first name with no suffixes it indicated closeness. So there you have it.

* * *

This is the final chapter.

If you liked this, you can read my other fics, okay?

Ciao! See ya next fic!


End file.
